


Those Who Take A Stand

by CaptnSlash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult/Teen relationship, Betrayal, Bisexual Derek, Bisexual Stiles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Potential dubious consent, Scott is a Good Friend, Telepathy, personality shifting via telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptnSlash/pseuds/CaptnSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles develops touch-telepathy and discovers that a member of the pack is a traitor and has been feeding Kate information on their strengths and weaknesses. He and Derek set out to track Kate and stop her before an imminent attack. Their proximity makes it impossible to ignore their mutual attraction and they are faced with building a relationship as one of their greatest enemies works to destroy everyone and everything they care about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start at Go

**Author's Note:**

> I was finally bit by the Sterek muse again and I haven't been able to stop writing this story. I will update at least once a week but I will strive to update more than that if people seem to be enjoying it.
> 
> I'm not sure about the length yet but I've already hit close to 20,000 words and there is more to be told. The mystery characters are folks that you've seen before but I wanted to conceal their identities to avoid a major spoiler. 
> 
> The things that Stiles perceives through his touch telepathy are in italics to make them stand out from the rest of the text.   
> I hope you like it!

Stiles looked into his teacher's eyes. Their hands had touched accidentally as he turned his paper in. Images began appearing in his mind - images of when his teacher was a little girl. He moved his hand away and she blinked a couple of times. Her breathing had slowed and she was still, but now she was rising to her feet. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. Um, have a good weekend."

"You too, Stiles."

He left the classroom and walked to his locker. His mind was swimming with confusion over what happened. He wondered if he imagined the entire thing and resolved to push it out of his mind altogether. There were only a handful of students left in the building now. The students had a tendency to evacuate as quickly as possible once school ended on a Friday, which explained the lack of people pushing him in the hallway. 

"So, what are you going to do all weekend long?" 

He turned around and looked at Malia. He wondered how long she had been standing there and he cursed all the were-creatures for their stealth abilities. "Um. What?"

"What's wrong?" Her face showed concern and Stiles wondered how he was always so transparent.

"It's nothing. What do you have planned for the weekend?"

"Lydia and Kira are taking me shopping in Davistown."

He had been to Davistown plenty of times and he knew the fastest way to get there. "That's three hours away."

Malia nodded. "Lydia said that was the point. Besides, Scott and Liam are going to that conference with Deaton and I figured you'd be hanging out with your dad."

"No, he has to work."

"Oh. Well, I could cancel..."

Stiles shook his head. He knew that wasn't fair and he wasn't going to be the clingy boyfriend type. Truth be told, he was happy to get a little break from Malia. He cared for her, sure, but lately they had been together almost 18 hours a day and Stiles missed gaming on his computer and doing the things he did before the supernatural world imploded on Beacon Hills.

"No, it's fine. You should go and have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll just hang out at home or whatever."

"Well, you could always hang out with Derek," she suggested.

Stiles laughed. "Derek? He'd rather be locked up in an isolation ward than have to put up with me. Besides, he's probably doing something with Braeden."

She shrugged. "Well, you should find something fun to do. We'll be back on Sunday night so we can hang out then."

"Wait, you're spending the whole weekend there?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?"

"No. It's okay though, that's good. You're due some bonding time with them after all of the craziness we've been through."

She leaned in and kissed him. Stiles felt his awareness expand as soon as their lips met, like the walls in his mind had suddenly vanished. _He could feel that she wasn't enjoying the kiss and that she wanted to leave. He picked up on the sense that whatever her reasons, she was with him now as a necessity and go simply keep up appearances._

_He could also sense that she knew Lydia and Kira were waiting for her in the parking lot and that she was worried, almost fearful, that they would leave without her. He saw flashes of memories; scenes of her watching cartoons and and dancing to the radio as a child were prominent, interlaced with one of her parents reading her bedtime stories._

_He also saw Kate Argent. The memory played in his mind's eye as clearly as if he were sitting in a movie theater. "I want you to report back to me and tell me what Scott and his pack are up to. I'm going to take them by surprise and you'd be wise to be on my side when I begin my assault."_

_Malia seemed calm. "And if I tell you their secrets then you'll tell me how to find my mother?"_

_Kate nodded and smirked because she knew she had Malia exactly where she wanted her. "Of course. Do we have a deal?"_

_"What about Peter?"_

_"He's safely locked away at Eichen House and will no longer be a problem. There will be casualties to the pack but I'm not heartless. I have no reason to kill those who stay out of my way. I only want to make pay the people who corrupted my niece and led her down a path of destruction."_

_"Okay. We have a deal," Malia confirmed._

_"Good. You can find me at the Tulip Inn in Danville. And I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you betray me."_

_"Wait. How will I get them to trust me? Won't they be suspicious?"_

_Kate licked her lips. "Go for the weakest link but be cautious. Stiles is intelligent and he'll see your description if you aren't careful."_

_"It won't be a problem," Malia promised._

Malia broke the kiss and she hugged him before running towards the exit, oblivious that her deception had been discovered. He knew that what he had seen was the truth. He went through a range of emotions, cycling between confusion and hurt, before settling on anger. It was then that he decided that he would do whatever needed to be done to expose her and Kate's plan.

He tried to call Scott but his phone went to voicemail. He thought of calling Lydia and warning her and Kira but he wouldn't have been able to alert them without Malia hearing the news that her secret was out, and that would have put them in danger. He walked to the jeep as he replayed his own interactions with Malia, specifically how she knew exactly how to make him interested in her from the beginning. He had always prided himself on the way he saw things that the others missed but in this aspect he recognized that he failed miserably; he never saw the warning signs.

He started to head home but he didn't want to go there. He didn't want to be alone. He was confused about his newly manifested ability and where it came from, opening his mind to a whole slew of fears that he didn't want to have to think about. Stiles was aware that he needed help and he could only think of one person.

He knocked on the door three times before it opened and Derek stood shirtless before him, a pair of tight jeans so fitted to his body that they looked like they could have been painted on. "Stiles?"

"It looks like you've been working out." The teenager mentally kicked himself.

Derek just stared at him. If he knew that Stiles enjoyed the sight of his body without a shirt, he didn't let on to the fact. "What?"

"You...don't have a shirt on. I was making a joke."

Derek continued to stare at him. "Your jokes are usually pretty bad but at least they tend to have some sense to them. What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

Derek sidestepped so that he could cross the threshold. Once inside, Stiles walked to the couch and took a seat. He let out a loud sigh and put his head on the back cushion. He was getting the beginning stages of a headache but it was the least of his worries. 

"Stiles? What's wrong?" Derek repeated.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Is Braeden here?"

Derek sat on the other end of the couch. "No, she's in Tulsa running some leads on Malia's mother."

"Oh. Well, it would have been nice to have the backup." Stiles was pretty sure that he didn't mean that; he didn't hate Braeden, and yet he also didn't trust her. He was aware some of that may have been jealousy but he set his mind to other thoughts.

"What are you talking about?"

"Malia has been working for Kate all this time. She's been giving her information about the pack and what we're all doing. She's a freakin' traitor!"

"How do you know this?"

Stiles scratched the back of his neck. He knew Derek was going to think he was crazy but he didn't have any choice in revealing the truth, and he knew that telling someone would give him a little peace of mind. "Malia kissed me and I saw her memories in my head."

"Excuse me?"

"It happened earlier too, with one of my teachers. I mean, I didn't kiss her or anything, our fingers accidentally touched and I saw her memories. It was freaky, man."

"How much Adderall have you had today?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. He knew Derek wasn't going to believe him but he didn't expect him to bring his ADHD into it. "Dude, I'm not high. I saw what I saw."

"Prove it."

"Fine. How?"

"Try to see into my head."

"Derek, I'm not gonna kiss you." The words came out without any thought and he immediately regretted saying them. A part of him hoped that Derek ignored his words, and an even larger part hoped that Derek ignored his words and moved closer to make a move anyway. He knew it wasn't the right time to be having those kinds of thoughts but he couldn't help his attraction.

Stiles knew it wasn't like Derek would actually let him kiss him and entertaining the fantasy only made him act like a babbling idiot around Derek - like some sixth grader with an unrequited crush. But, of course, that was how Stiles tended to operate.

The werewolf siting before him went from calm to uncomfortable. Stiles felt himself blushing which was a huge giveaway but Derek seemed too preoccupied with his own discomfort to notice. Stiles had thought about kissing Derek loads of times but he pushed them out of his head in that moment if only to keep some sanity and avoid saying something else he would regret. 

"I meant touch my hand, like you did with your teacher," the werewolf clarified.

Stiles avoided making eye contact. "Oh, yeah. Um, I don't know how it worked though. It just sort of happened."

"Then give it a try."

Stiles slid over to the middle seat and made himself comfortable. He placed his hand on Derek's and watched as the same calmness washed over Derek. His pupils grew larger as memories began to trickle in and he could feel Derek's presence next to him.  
_  
"My eyes...they're different."_

_"Different, but still beautiful. Just like the rest of you."_

_Stiles could see the woman staring back at Derek, encouragement in her face and voice._

Stiles removed his hand from Derek's and he felt like he had invaded a private moment. He had figured that Derek's mother was beautiful but he really had no idea. "Your mom was pretty," he whispered.

"What? What did you see?"

"Your mom told you that your eyes were 'different but still beautiful,'"

There werewolf listened closely to Stiles' heart and knew that he wasn't being lied to. "How long have you been able to do this?"

"I don't know. It just happened on accident right after the bell rang and I went to turn in my quiz. It was the same with Malia not even five minutes later."

Derek's jaw tightened. "I believe you, Stiles."

"You do? Why?"

"Come on, I want to show you something." Derek stood up and walked across the room to the desk. He picked up his dark grey shirt and put it on before grabbing his keys and wallet and guiding them into his pockets.

"Where are we going?"

"My family's vault."


	2. A Plan Comes Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place inside the Hale vault. Derek even gives Stiles a compliment.

Stiles took a look around the corner as Derek worked the mechanism to open the hidden door. They were alone and no one had followed them so Stiles caught up to Derek and they walked into the vault together. The room was musty and dust particles floated around them from the sudden air in the room as they entered. Derek watched to make sure the door closed behind them before he turned on the lights and he began searching a set of shelves.

"Malia probably told Kate about this place," Stiles realized.

"It doesn't matter. I removed everything of value after Meredith robbed us."

Stiles thought that was smart. With so many knowing about the vault it was better to find a more secure location. Of course, where Derek was concerned, he wondered what the word secure meant in his terms. "The money's under your mattress, right?"

Derek didn't even respond. He kept searching the shelf in front of him and when he didn't find what he was searching for, he moved to the next one. Stiles waited as patiently as he could before he began looking at the shelves himself. 

"Don't touch anything. Some of this stuff can kill you."

"Noted. Thanks for the warning."

"Here it is." Derek picked up a book off the shelf and then he began looking through it. 

Stiles walked to him and he raised an eyebrow. "We came all the way here for a book? You do know about the internet, right?"

"The Internet doesn't have this information."

That piqued Stiles' curiosity. "What's in there?"

"It's one of my mother's journals. I remember reading something in here about a man she met while she was pregnant with Laura. He could do the same thing as you."

Derek found what he was looking for towards the middle of the book. He handed it to Stiles and pointed at an entry. "Read it," he suggested.

Stiles complied. "I stumbled upon a stranger near the preserve today. He apologized for trespassing and told me his name - Calum Gentry. I couldn't place the name at first but I eventually recognized him as Carl and Pell Gentry's son. It appears he inherited his father's gift of touch-telepathy and I invited him to the house where he told us more about his gift. 

It's passed down throughout the family line and it almost always develops during a time when the possessor requires clarity and truth about a situation. Jonas would have talked his ear off all night if I didn't intervene." Stiles looked up. "Who's Jonas?"

"My father," Derek revealed.

"Oh. You don't really talk about him much."

"He was a good man. He was big on loyalty and he never asked my mother for the bite even though she would have given it to him."

"He sounds like a good guy."

Derek nodded. "You kind of remind me of him, actually." Stiles was thankful for the comment. He returned his attention to the book. He continued skimming the page until he reached the end of the entry. 

"Calum Gentry was killed by an omega shortly after he left town. There's no other mention of him or his family in any of my mother's journals after that day," Derek revealed.

Stiles closed the book and he handed it back to Derek. "I was hoping there was someone I could talk to about it."

"You could always call Deaton."

Stiles shook his head. "No, he's driving to his conference. Liam and Scott are with him and I don't want them worrying about all of this while they're trying to relax and have fun."

"Stiles, if Malia is betraying the pack then Scott has to know."

"He will, as soon as he gets back to town. I'm not going to ruin his first vacation in three years and you aren't going to either. Besides, Kira and Lydia are shopping with Malia and she doesn't know that I know."

Derek returned the book to the shelves and then he slid his hands into his pockets. Stiles was in disbelief how things fit into them, let alone Derek's hands, and he wondered if the werewolf had stumbled upon time lord technology without telling him. 

Stiles avoided staring at him by turning and looking at another stack of books on the shelves. "Are these all of your mom's journals?"

"Yeah. She was big on documenting everything in our territory for future generations."

"Your kids will like reading them some day."

Derek chuckled. "Kids? Me?"

"Yeah, you're still a little rough around the edges but you've grown up a lot the last year and a half. I mean, you have a steady girlfriend and an apartment with electricity and running water. That's basically all you need to be a parent."

Derek laughed. "Stiles, Braeden and I aren't serious. What we're doing...it's fun and convenient. She's got a mission and she intends to follow through with it."

Stiles shrugged. "At least your girlfriend isn't selling out all of your friends to the enemy."

"I've been there, remember?"

Stiles winced. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I said that."

"It's okay. Betrayal isn't easy to get over and I'm probably the one person that gets it."

"So what do we do now? Do we just wait for them to come back?"

"We could always try to track down Kate ourselves," Derek offered.

Stiles smirked. That was the answer he was hoping for. "I don't have anything else to do."

"Did you see anything that could help us when you read Malia's memories?"

Stiles remembered the detail instantly. "Kate told Malia that she was staying at the Tulip Inn in Danville, but that was months ago."

"It's a start. Call your dad and tell him we're going on a little trip."

"I'd better not. He'd just ask questions and I don't want to have to break all this to him right now."

"Okay. If we leave now we can get there by eight."

Stiles wasn't stupid and he knew Derek wasn't either. "Derek, you know she's probably long gone, right?"

"I'm sure she is but she may have left a clue that we can follow. It's either that or we wait and grill Malia when she gets back."

Something was bugging at Stiles and it was obvious that waiting wasn't an option. "Alright. Let's roll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Stiles and Derek alone together so I sent or kept everyone else away. They'll be back in a few more chapters so don't read anything into their absence. :)


	3. A Change in Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks go out to everyone that has commented and left kudos. I can't wait for you all to see where we go from here.

Derek was accurate with his prediction on their travel time - they arrived at the Tulip Inn at five past eight. They walked inside and a clerk looked up and greeted them from the front desk. "Hello gentlemen. Would you and your boyfriend like a room?"

Derek's mouth hung open as he tried to form a response. Stiles thanked his ADHD for his quick wit and he put his arm around Derek. "Are we that obvious?"

She smiled at the two of them. "It's easy to spot the ones that are in love. How many nights would you like to stay?"

They both thought she was nuts.

"Actually, we're here looking for someone. She's blond and about my height. She's the kind of woman you wouldn't forget," Derek explained.

The woman nodded slowly. "It's weird but I know exactly who you're talking about. She hasn't been here in about a month though."

"Did she happen to leave a forwarding address?" Stiles inquired.

The desk attendant began to grow suspicious from the questions. "May I ask what this is in reference to?"

"She did us a favor and we were hoping to invite her to join us for dinner tonight," Derek lied. "I thought she said she was here until the end of the week."

The attendant, who was sporting a name tag that said _Suzette_ , began typing something into the computer. "It's strange, she barely left the Inn while she was here. I remember her only because she kept ordering rare steaks and having them brought up to her room. Whenever she did leave the room she would go into the restaurant and sit there for hours just staring out the window."

"That's doesn't sound like the woman that helped us." 

"I'm sorry, Miss Bennett didn't leave a forwarding address. But she did leave a telephone number. Shall I dial it for you?"

"No, thank you," Stiles said. He gathered up his courage and quickly kissed Derek on the cheek, submerging the growing butterflies in his stomach as he kept close to his ear. "Write the number down when I distract her."

Stiles approached the desk and he began telling a story with his hands. It was the story of how Kate helped them, and the entire thing was a lie. When he got to a funny part he placed his hand on her arm and she fell under the trance. Her skin was cool to the touch and Stiles found himself wondering if that was significant in some way, but he moved on to other things in order to keep his focus.

Derek worked fast using Suzette's own pen and a nearby notepad to write down the number. Stiles' mind was filled with new memories of ignorant customers and Suzette's six year old daughter at home, along with a married neighbor that she shamelessly flirted with at every opportunity. He released her arm when he felt Derek tap him on the shoulder.

Suzette blinked a few times as she came out of the trance. Stiles felt his own personality shift, as though some of Suzette's personality had been grafted onto his own.

"Honey, are you okay?" Stiles asked, playing it up. 

"I'm so sorry. I must have gotten lost in thought for a second. Shall I go ahead and book you a room?"

Derek smiled at her. "No, thank you."

"But we will be eating in your restaurant," Stiles interjected. "Thanks for your help, Suzette."

Stiles walked through the double doors and they entered the restaurant portion of the inn. A woman in a blue dress greeted them and walked them to a table along the far wall of the room. It wasn't a packed restaurant but there were at least two people at every other table, and most of them were dressed up a lot more than the two of them. 

"I hope you're buying dinner because I'm pretty sure my allowance won't put a dent in the bill."

Derek looked at him from across the table. "Stiles, why are we here?"

"Give me the phone number."

Derek handed the paper to him. Stiles pulled out his cell phone and composed a text message to Danny, asking him for his help. He included the number in the text and sent it. "I sent the number to Danny. I'm hoping he can help us track her cell."

"You have Danny's number in your cell?"

Stiles nodded. "He gave it to me before he moved away."

"I see."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're being weird. People are going to start staring."

"They're going to start staring because it looks like I'm on a date with a sixteen year old."

"Hey, I'm seventeen and a half, buddy."

"Stiles..."

"I haven't eaten since lunch and we need food. Besides, Suzette was getting suspicious and we don't want her calling the police or the number that Kate left."

"Good point," Derek admitted.

A waiter appeared and handed them menus. "My name is Tim and I will be serving you this evening. Can I start you out with drinks?"

"Vodka and cranberry juice, Tim. And keep 'em coming."

Derek forced a laugh. "He's kidding, of course. We'll just take two cokes." The waiter nodded and walked away. 

"I was serious about the vodka, actually."

"Stiles, I know you have a fake ID but no one is going to fall for it in a place like this. Besides, you need a clear head if we're going to keep searching for Kate."

Stiles understood that he was right, but he could practically taste vodka on his tongue and he was almost craving it. He took a couple of breaths and regained his composure once he realized that Suzette likely had a drinking problem. "Okay. We'll eat dinner and act normal and hopefully Danny will have something for us by the time dinner is over."

Derek agreed. They both began to look through the menu and Stiles was right that he wouldn't have been able to afford the food. "We can leave. I'm not going to make you buy me a fifteen dollar salad."

"It's fine. Just order what you want."

"Derek, this place is expensive..."

"I can afford it. Besides, I don't want you to starve."

"We both know I won't."

"Stiles, I promise, it's not an issue. Get whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Stiles relaxed in his chair. "Fine. Just don't think that buying me lobster means I'm going to put out on our first date."

The color drained from Derek's face. "Uh...," he managed to say, while the waiter dropped off their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"May we have another minute, please?"

"Of course."

He walked away and Stiles winked at Derek. "How much of that do you think he heard?"

"All of it. I'm so getting arrested tonight."

Stiles laughed at him. "We can always call my dad to post bail. He knows I was kidding. I mean, you do, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

Stiles leaned across the table so that only Derek could hear him. "Good. I'd totally put out on the first date."

Derek stared. He searched Stiles' eyes and expression. "What's gotten into you?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I think I picked up some of Suzette's friskiness. She was totally picturing us going at it when we walked in and it kind of turned me on."

"Stiles, we both have girlfriends."

"No, you have a girlfriend. I have a lying traitor who is plotting to kill my friends. Besides, I'm just making you squirm. I'm only getting a salad."

Derek shook his head. If he knew there was more going on he kept quiet about it. "You need to eat more than a salad."

"Do I look like I'm withering away?"

"No, you have a nice...you look healthy. If I'm buying you dinner then I insist that you get something good."

Stiles closed the menu and he looked into Derek's eyes. He was right about Suzette's friskiness because he would never have talked to Derek like this before he distracted her and read her memories. He filed that away as another potential benefit of his power, though he hoped he could gain some control over it. "Fine. You order for me."

"What if I order something you don't like?"

"I trust you."

The waiter returned and Derek ordered them two plates of lobster ravioli with steamed vegetables and rosemary garlic bread. Stiles was definitely impressed. They both noticed the other patrons watching them, some full of suspicion, but for the most part they weren't being overly judgmental.

Stiles put his phone in his pocket and then he stood up. "I'm going to go wash my hands in the restroom. Be right back."

Stiles walked through the dining room and into the restroom. He washed his hands before he panicked and called Danny on the phone.

"Stiles? I thought you were missing me when I got your message. Then I saw you wanted me to commit another felony."

"It's really important but I don't have time to talk about that right now. I need your help."

"With what? Breaking into Fort Knox?"

"Leave the jokes to the professionals, buddy."

"Okay, I'm hanging up now."

"Wait! I'm sorry. I think I'm totally on a date with a guy and I'm freaking out."

"So?" Danny asked. Stiles found his quick response confusing.

"I'm freaking out! Didn't you hear that part?"

"Do you like the guy?"

"Yes." 

"Do you think the guy likes you?"

"Yes."

"Then go for it and have fun."

Stiles started to form a response when he remembered who he was talking to and what about. "Wait a minute. Why are you not surprised I'm possibly on a date with a guy and that I'm okay with it?"

Danny laughed. "I figured out you were bisexual in the ninth grade."

"You did? No one else knows."

"Lydia does. And Lydia told Jackson."

"Great. Maybe you guys could have clued me in at the same time?"

"Stiles, did you leave your date alone at the table so that you could call me?"

"...maybe."

"Get back to the table!" Danny hung up the phone.

Stiles slid the phone back in his pocket and he stared at his reflection in the mirror, psyching himself up. He headed back for the door when it opened and Derek walked through.

"Derek. Hey." He was suddenly nervous again, and the butterflies felt like they were multiplying.

"I was worried."

"You were? About me?"

"I was afraid Suzette called Kate and she got you."

"Well, she hasn't shown up yet. Let's go wait for her at our table."

"Were you talking to someone on the phone?"

"No. Yes."

"Which is it?"

Stiles felt like he was sitting in the interrogation room at the station with a dozen bright lights shining on him. "Yes, I was talking to Danny."

"About what?"

"About the fact that I asked him to trace Kate's phone number."

Derek seemed to buy it and Stiles was free from more questions as Derek started to turn back to the door. Stiles reached out a hand and stopped him. "Also, I told him I thought I was on an accidental date with a guy I really like and I needed some advice."

"Stiles..."

"Don't. I don't know how much of Suzette's personality is mixed in with mine at the moment and it doesn't really matter. We both know I have a thing for you. It can't be a secret, not from you."

"You're seventeen."

"And a half. And you're a werewolf in really tight pants and all I want right now, in this moment, is for you to stick your tongue down my throat."

Derek smirked at his choice of words. They found themselves drifting closer and once they were in one another's orbit, it was futile to try to stop what was going to happen. Stiles pushed his lips against Derek's and he rested his hands on the werewolf's hips. Memories, thoughts, and emotions poured into Stiles as the kissing continued. 

Their minds became joined as thoughts and emotions moved effortlessly between them. Derek grabbed Stiles and pushed him up against the closest wall.

The sound of the door opening caused them to break away from each other awkwardly. The waiter looked between them and concealed his smile. "It's alright, it happens more often than you'd think. I just wanted to let you know that your food will be ready in a few minutes."

"Already?" Derek asked, confused.

The waiter stared at them. "Yeah, you guys have been in here for almost fifteen minutes."

Stiles blushed. "I guess we lost track of the time."

"Thank you for coming to get us."

They both watched their waiter leave. "Make sure to leave him a good tip," Stiles suggested.

"Yeah," Derek agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it dubious consent if "person A" wants to make out with "person B" while "person A" steals some confidence and lasciviousness that helps move the ball forward? I mean, they would have gotten there eventually. It isn't like Suzette's personality is the only reason they made out...


	4. An Evolving Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and sweet.
> 
> I hope you guys liked Danny being in the story. He'll probably be back in later chapters.

They ate their food in silence. An awkwardness had developed between them and neither was sure of how to get rid of it and clear the air. Stiles sucked up the last of his drink through a straw and then he placed the glass back down on the table. He looked at Derek and caught the werewolf staring at him. Derek's eyes were focused on him and Stiles wasn't about to let that go.

"What?"

"We kissed in the restroom."

"Actually, I think we made out in the restroom."

"Stiles, we wouldn't have stopped there if we hadn't of been interrupted."

"Probably," he admitted. "My jeep has a big back seat if..."

Derek shook his head. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Stiles didn't really need an answer because he knew all of the reasons that they should stay away from each other. He just no longer cared about them and it didn't matter whether the change was because of his personality or the fusion of his and Suzette's personalities. 

"You're too young and your father has access to a lot of weapons."

"You can heal," Stiles reminded.

"Braeden would kill both of us."

"You're the one who said it wasn't that serious with her."

"What about the fact that you might not be thinking clearly?"

Stiles furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Your personality changed after you read Suzette's memories. For all I know this is something you would never do. You're probably not even interested, you just picked it off of her."

Stiles smiled which got Derek's attention. The werewolf found himself staring. "Derek, do you remember when we first met?"

Derek thought about it for half a second. It was an easy answer. "Yeah, you and Scott were in the preserve looking for his inhaler."

"It was on June sixth. You were wearing that signature leather jacket that the deputies always talked about you wearing when they'd see you around town. You walked over to us and I froze because I didn't realize how hot you were."

Derek blinked a couple of times. "I can't believe you remember that."

"You're pretty memorable."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You're so out of my league. I was sixteen and didn't think you would ever give me the time of day."

"You were in love with Lydia."

Stiles shrugged. "I thought I was. I also thought you could only mate with another werewolf for all of five minutes. Then you were with Blake, and then Braeden. It was never the right time."

Derek wiped his mouth with the napkin and then he placed it on top of the table. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Stiles watched him leave. He was afraid that he had scared the guy off. He checked his phone only to find that Danny hadn't returned any of his texts. The waiter appeared and collected their plates. 

Stiles wondered if he was worried that they were going to skip on the tab because he returned pretty quickly with the bill. "Will you or your friend be having any dessert this evening?"

Derek was suddenly behind the guy, meeting Stiles' eyes. "We will be, but not here."

Stiles' eyes widened as he realized what Derek meant. The waiter cleared his throat to remind them of his presence as they became lost in thought. "Suzette can help you add that to my hotel bill," Derek explained.

The waiter nodded before disappearing without a word. "Are you coming?" Derek asked him.

"I will be," Stiles replied, as he stood up and followed Derek to the elevators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they went and did the deed. ;)


	5. Afterglow

Stiles could feel the warmth of Derek's body next to him. They were both underneath the same sheet, both of them nude, and both wondering where they now stood. "Are you okay?"

Stiles rolled on his side and faced Derek. "I'm great. I didn't think my first time would be that good."

Derek was somehow surprised. "I took your virginity?"

Stiles smirked at him. "Yeah."

"I thought you and Malia would have..."

"It never felt like the right time. Now I'm really glad it never happened."

Stiles knew that Derek understood. The werewolf continued to look at Stiles. "Were you reading my memories while we were going at it?"

Stiles nodded slowly. "Well, just in the first few minutes. I think I can turn it on and off when I want to because I was totally focused on what we were doing once clothes started coming off."

"You don't regret what happened?"

"Of course not. Do you?"

"No. I thought I would but I'm glad it happened."

Stiles found his gaze lowering to Derek's chest. One of his nipples was peeking out through an opening in the sheet and he licked his lips subconsciously. "Do you wanna go again?"

"No, I think I'm good," Derek joked.

"Jerk."

He rolled over and straddled Stiles. All awkwardness between them had faded now that they were connecting, both physically and emotionally. Derek leaned down and he nuzzled Stiles' neck as he inhaled a breath.

"What's with the smelling?"

"It's a werewolf thing. You smell good."

Stiles placed his hands on Derek's shoulders. Their lips brushed together and snapped into place.

* * *

It was just after midnight when Stiles' phone rang. They had fallen asleep after their second round, their purpose for being there placed on the back burner. Stiles grabbed the cell before rushing into the bathroom. He knew Derek had sensitive ears but he hoped that he was still asleep when he saw who was on the caller ID. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Dad."

"Where are you?"

"Just hanging out with Derek. Everyone else is out of town."

He heard his father exhale loudly. "Is something going on?"

"Like what?" Stiles couldn't describe how his father knew when things weren't quite right but he did. It made for a good law enforcement officer and a skilled interrogator. 

"Well, you're usually around Derek when something bad is going on. Are you being safe?"

Stiles blushed. They didn't have condoms and Stiles told Derek that they didn't need them. He was a werewolf, after all, so it wasn't like there was anything for Stiles to catch from him. But he somehow figured that condoms and safe sex weren't quite what his father meant. "Yeah, of course. We've been checking out a lead at the Tulip Inn."

"Okay. What time are you going to be home?"

"We got a room for the night and we're going to start fresh first thing in the morning. I was going to call you and fill you in..."

"But you got distracted?" Stiles' father knew him too well.

"Yeah, exactly."

"But you're sure you're alright?"

"I'm good. I'm with Derek," he repeated. He didn't know why he felt the need to say it again but he went with it anyway. At the very least it served to remind his father that a werewolf was watching his back.

"Alright. I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon to fill me in on what's going on or I come down there and start looking for you two and asking questions."

"I'll remember to call you, dad," Stiles promised. They both knew it wasn't likely but Stiles hoped he could keep it.

"Okay. Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight."

He hung up the phone and stared at it. He sent Danny a second text message reminding him that it was important to get the tracking information on the cell phone while purposefully avoiding giving any details. Then he thanked him for the great dating advice. Derek was sitting up in the bed and waiting for him when he left the bathroom.

"You pulled that one off pretty well."

Stiles didn't know how he accomplished it if he was being honest. There was a time where his father would have freaked out if he told him that he and Derek got a hotel room and were following a secret lead. Now it didn't even seem to make the guy flinch and Stiles didn't know how to take that fact. "I didn't have to lie to him so that made it easier."

"We don't have to stay. I can take you home and we can wait for Scott and Liam to get back before we get back into this."

Stiles didn't like the sound of that. "We just had sex twice and I'm still hoping to double that number before we check out. Besides, we're both tired and our only lead isn't panning out all that much. We're going to go to sleep and wake up and start again."

Derek knew not to argue. "Come here."

Derek moved the blankets so that Stiles could climb in. The bed was warm from Derek's body heat and Stiles leaned his head on his shoulder. "We should have done this years ago."

Derek found himself listening to Stiles' heartbeat. "Maybe the fact that it didn't is why we're doing it now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I was like back when we first met. Hell, I was barely stable six months ago. I couldn't trust anyone, and you didn't trust me either. Maybe we had to build up to this for it to work out?"

"I guess you're right."

"Come on. Let's get some sleep."

Stiles liked that plan. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over.


	6. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick chapter to help move the story along. I tried to include some interesting dialogue.

"Good morning."

Stiles squinted as little as possible to control the amount of light shining in his eyes. Derek was drinking a glass of orange juice and he put it down on a room service cart. 

"You ordered us breakfast?"

"It's kind of my responsibility to feed you."

"Because we had sex?"

Derek laughed. "No, because I'm the one that can afford it."

"Have I ever told you that your reasoning skills have vastly improved since we met?"

"Not once."

"I'll work on that."

"Come eat. We can take a shower before we follow our next clue."

Stiles turned to his phone, which was sitting on the nightstand. "Did Danny text back?"

"Yeah, with a set of GPS coordinates. I hope you don't mind me reading the message."

"No, it's fine." Stiles wasn't the kind of guy to get possessive about his cell phone, and he was glad Derek checked out the message in case it was his father announcing he was on his way up to the room, which seemed like an actual possibility.

"Danny wants you to tell him how last night went."

Stiles climbed out of bed and he found his underwear on the floor so he put them on. "Oh, I'm going to tell him everything. But I might have to give you a new name."

"Why?"

"i told him that you were my cousin that time you were both in my room. I don't want him thinking I had sex with my cousin, man."

"Just use my real name."

"Are you sure? What if he tells Jackson?"

"I'm not ashamed of what happened."

"Does that mean there might be more sex in our future?"

"I hope so, assuming we find Kate and she doesn't kill us."

"Maybe I can use my memory powers to make her forget all about us? That could be a useful power, especially on teachers that give me detention."

"I don't know much about what you can do. For all I know, that's a possibility."

"Deaton might have heard of it. I'll ask him when he gets back."

"Are you going to tell Scott about what happened with us?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"I see." Derek's expression was unreadable but Stiles could imagine what was hidden below the surface.

"I don't care if he knows that I really like you and about what we did. I just meant that I don't know how to define this, especially if Braeden comes back into town. And I'm not asking you to end it with her if you don't want to."

Derek didn't even need to think. "I'll do it as soon as I see her."

"Are you sure?"

Derek crossed the distance between them and he kissed Stiles, using his tongue in all the right ways. "I'm sure," he committed, once the kiss had ended. Stiles concentrated on walking as he made his way to the breakfast tray. He picked up a piece of bacon and put it in his mouth.

"Have you had a shower yet?"

Derek shook his head. "No."

"Good," he replied, before he winked at the werewolf.


	7. One Lead Becomes Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guys are back on the case!

They were in Stiles' jeep and parked at the end of a residential street. They were across from a white house with dark red shutters and a newer car was parked in the driveway. "Are you sure this is the place?" Stiles asked.

"Your GPS is at the same location," Danny explained. The phone was on the seat between Stiles and Derek and the speakerphone was activated.

"Wait, how do you have access to my GPS?"

Danny laughed. "I cracked your password in two minutes. You should try using numbers and special characters next time."

"What was the password?" Derek asked, suddenly curious.

" _Sourwolf_. Does that mean something to you?"

Derek looked at Stiles and the teenager blushed. "It was easy for me to remember and I couldn't keep using Lydia's name for everything."

"Woah. Guys? The signal just cut out," Danny announced. They could hear the muffled sounds of his fingers hitting keys on a keyboard.

"Are they onto us?"

"Maybe. I'm going to leave the library just in case they tracked my intrusion into their system. Feel free to call me later so you can tell me what this is all about, and bail is always welcome if I get arrested."

The call ended and the phone went dark. "Do we still go in?" Stiles asked.

"I do. You stay here."

"No way. I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"And I'm not letting you get yourself killed."

Stiles rested his hands on the steering wheel. "I'll distract from the front while you check out the back of the house and see if Kate is hiding inside. It would be a mistake for either of us to confront her right now."

Derek relented. They both got out of the vehicle. Stiles waited for Derek to disappear down the street so that he could double back on the house before he reached the front door. He knocked twice and no one answered so he rang the doorbell. A woman in her late fifties opened the door a minute later, just as he was about to give up.

"Can I help you?"

The hairs on the back of Stiles' neck stood up. Something about the way she looked at him freaked him out and he realized that it was that she somehow recognized him. "I think so. I'm looking for someone."

The woman sighed. "She's not here. She left about a month ago."

"How do you know we're talking about the same person?"

"Wait right there." She closed the door. Stiles waited and as each second passed he wondered if she were calling Kate to sound the alarm. He also wondered if Derek was caught in some kind of trap. The door opened back up and she handed Stiles a file folder. It was somewhere in the middle between light and heavy.

"What's this?"

"She left it behind when she took off. She paid me rent for the month and was gone by the fifth day. You can keep it for all I care."

"Do you have her cellphone number so I can call her?"

"She never had one; she was always using mine for phone calls. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Stiles met her eyes. The woman didn't seem afraid or angry, which he took as a good sign. Still, after he failed to recognize the signs in Malia, he wasn't as confident in his ability to see trouble. He thanked the woman even as she closed and locked the door in his face. He walked back to the jeep and Derek climbed inside at the same time.

"Do you believe her?"

Derek nodded. "There wasn't any stress in her voice and her heart was steady. What's in the file?"

Stiles opened it up and he felt fear. Inside of the file were photos of everyone in the pack, including Braeden, Deaton, and Morrell. Even Stiles' father and Scott's parents were included, though to a lesser degree. There were also handwritten notes which listed places they all went together as a group. "Malia gave her all of this information." 

"It looks like she's been doing it since she was released from Eichen House."

Stiles agreed. "Now what? The phone led us here and all this tells us is that she's been watching us."

Derek thought for a minute. "Turn the picture over."

Stiles did as instructed. The back of the photo was like any other photo paper except for a small stamp in the lower right corner. It read: _Baldwin Photography_. Stiles pulled out his cell phone and typed it into the search engine. "It's an hour from here and we're in luck, they're open today."

* * *

The storefront smelled like chemicals to Stiles, and not the kind that made you feel like the place you were in had been thoroughly cleaned. He understood why Derek's nose was wrinkled as they walked inside. There was photography equipment for sale on one side of the store and the other side looked to be a photo development center. 

"May I help you?" A man asked.

"We're looking for the woman that took these pictures." Stiles showed the man one of the photos and the man instantly became nervous. His eyes scanned the street outside before he returned the photo to Stiles.

"I'm sorry but I can't give out any personal details about our customers." Both Stiles and Derek noticed that he began sweating. 

"This woman took photographs of me without my knowledge."

The man nodded as he fidgeted with his hands. "I suspected as much but as she reminded me, it isn't illegal to do that in the state of California. Not if you're outside where there's no expectation of privacy."

Derek stared the man down. He turned away and adjusted a sales display next to him in order to break eye contact. "What are you hiding?" Derek asked, while deepening his voice an octave. 

The man looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Nothing. I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"Wow. You're really scared of her," Stiles realized.

"You would be too if you saw...uh, well, nevemind."

Stiles pointed his thumb at Derek. "See my friend here?"

The man turned back to them and nodded. He continued to avoid looking Derek in the eyes. "You can tell he's just as dangerous, right? Except he's on my side and you aren't."

"What do you want to know?"

"He already told you; we're trying to find her," Derek pressed.

"She payed for her purchases in cash. I don't have any information that I can give you."

Stiles grabbed the man's forearm with a tight grip. The man squirmed for a few seconds before he became still and the memories started to flow. Stiles saw how Kate threatened him on multiple occasions and how she stole some of his camera equipment for the photos. She also made him develop the pictures, but she never actually did anything to physically harm him; her abuse was psychological.

Stiles released the man. "He's telling the truth. She bullied and threatened him into submission and then one day she just vanished and never came back."

"How do you know that?" The man asked, confused.

Stiles felt the man's personality seeping into his own. His hands began to shake and he had the urge to find a dark corner and hide there for a few hours. He closed his eyes and pushed it away, taking control of his own emotions and instincts. He felt calm again when he opened his eyes.

Derek sniffed the air. "What chemical is that?"

The man smiled, suddenly proud, as if everything that had just happened was forgotten. "Yeah, she didn't like it either. That's why I use it every night when I clean."

Derek looked at him. "It's not strong enough to keep her away."

"I hope she never comes back."

"She won't," Stiles promised. He felt the man's fear when he touched him and skimmed his memories so he knew he needed the reassurance.

"She won't come back if you help us," Derek added. "Tell us what you're hiding."

The last bit of defiance fell away. "She has an order that she hasn't picked up." 

"Give it to us."

The man's eyes widened. "What do I tell her if she comes looking for them?"

"Tell her that Derek says hello."

The man walked to a filing cabinet and he pulled a photo envelope out. He handed it over to Stiles and then he demanded that they leave the store. They paused on the sidewalk outside of the building. "I hope this gives us another lead because we're kind of at a dead end."

"We'll look at the contents when we're back in the jeep."

Stiles sensed a change in his mood. Derek's eyes were scanning the area and he knew that was a bad sign. "Is she close?"

"I don't know. Something feels odd about all of this but I can't put my finger on it."

"Like it's a trap?"

"Yeah. Except she couldn't have known you'd see Malia's memories and discover her betrayal."

"Maybe she wasn't as meticulous as she tried to be? The woman at the house said she vanished in a hurry. It's possible someone else was looking for her and was close to tracking her down."

"Maybe."

Stiles opened the envelope once they were inside of the jeep. He looked at it for a minute before showing it to Derek. It was an intricate pattern of reds and blues but the image was blurry and out of focus. It was a single photograph without any markings on the back. Derek's eyes glowed blue as the color started draining from his face.

"Drive to your house."

"Why?"

"I think I know what the picture is. If I'm right, it means she's been in your bedroom."

Stiles started up the jeep. "It looks like I'm going to keep my promise to my dad after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your comments and kudos! Feel free to do so if you haven't already.


	8. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides to share some things with his dad as it becomes obvious that Kate is serious about her plan.

Derek held up the picture and showed it to Stiles; it was an exact match for his headboard and bedspread. Stiles felt like a fool for not recognizing the image for what it was. The photograph was a blown up segment but he still thought he should have recognized the colors and pattern. 

"She's sending us a message," Derek announced. "She wants us to know that she can get to you."

"How could she know that we're on to her?"

"I'm not sure. It's possible she left it knowing we'd eventually figure out Malia's deception and attempt to track her down."

"If that's true then she's three moves ahead of us, Derek. I don't like it."

He grabbed Stiles and pulled him into a hug. There was a time when Derek would have pushed him away in that situation, but now he felt safe in the werewolf's arms. It was a testament to how far they had both come.

"Stiles, I'm not going to let her hurt you or your father."

"That's kind of you to say, Sourwolf, but we both know it may be out of your control."

"I've lost too many people already. I won't lose you too," Derek promised.

Stiles felt safe there but he knew it wouldn't last. He realized that it was only a matter of time before Kate reappeared and made her move, and they were no better off than they were when they began their hunt.

"It's Saturday afternoon and our only remaining clue is that she was here and she took a picture of your bed. We've hit a dead end," Derek said, mirror Stiles' own thoughts.

Stiles pressed his ear to Derek's chest and he listened to the sound of his heart beating. "Then we wait for Scott to get back."

"What are you going to tell your dad?"

"The truth. I can't lie to him about this."

Derek understood. A distinct sound coming from outside caused him to release Stiles and move to the window. He saw the Sheriff park and exit his cruiser before he headed for the house.

"He's right on time."

"You should go. It'll be better if I tell him without you here."

Derek turned back to Stiles. "Wait...you're telling him everything?"

"Yes. We agreed not to lie to each other once he found out about all of the supernatural shenanigans. I know he'll be surprised but he won't actually shoot you."

"I'm more worried about him locking me up and throwing away the key."

"He won't. Trust me."

"I do, you know."

"I trust you too. When did that happen?"

Stiles' head turned towards the door when he heard his father's boots on the steps. When he looked back he found that Derek was gone and his window was wide open. When his gaze returned to the door he found his father staring at him. "Was that Derek I saw in your window?"

"Yeah. He just left."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something important?"

"Have a seat, dad. I'm about to fill you in."

He started with the new ability he manifested and how that led them onto Kate's trail. Stiles explained the plan to his father and made him promise not to confront Malia or act any differently around her. The Sheriff agreed and his concern for his son was obvious. Then Stiles explained the photos that Kate had been taking and he saw the concern in his father's face turn to resolve.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry you're having to go through this. Betrayal is one of the most difficult things to overcome."

"I'm mad, sure, but it wasn't like I thought I was going to marry her someday."

"I know, but she was your first girlfriend. You'll always remember her as the girl that made you feel like you can't trust women."

Stiles shrugged. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"You know I'm here for you if you need to talk. I will make time for you, even if I'm at work, you know that."

"Thanks."

"Do you think it's safe for us to stay in the house?"

Stiles nodded. "I think we're fine. Um, dad, there's something else I need to talk to you about."

The sheriff gave his son his full attention. When no sound came out of his son's mouth he grew concerned. "Stiles, you can tell me anything."

"Even if I robbed a bank and stole a car to get away? Because you're my dad but you're also The Sheriff and that makes telling you things kind of a grey area."

His father laughed. "I'd like to see you try to rob a bank. I'd haul your butt in jail so fast that your head would be spinning."

"Figures. I know you take your oath seriously but come on, man. I'm your son."

"Stiles, we can evade the truth all night if that's what you want."

Stiles ran his hands through his hair. He sat down in his computer chair and turned to face his father. "I just don't want you to freak out."

"What did you do?"

"It's nothing bad, I swear. It just depends on what kind of son you want to have."

"What does that even mean?"

"Well, do you want the brainiac son that goes to medical school and falls in love with a mean woman that gives him two kids before leaving town with the pool boy, or the son that is dating an older guy that happens to be a werewolf?"

Realization slipped through the man's mind and the features on his face shifted as he went through all the emotions - surprise, confusion, understanding. "You and Derek?"

"I told him you weren't going to shoot him and I hope you're not going to make me a liar."

"You two...last night? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"Great. Thanks, dad."

The man looked sympathetically at his son. "You know what I mean, kid. I guess I'm just confused why you'd think I would have an issue with it."

"Because he's a werewolf, and older than me, and, you know, a guy..."

"Stiles, I don't care if you love a werewolf or a mutant turtle so long as you're happy. And the same goes for whether you love a man or a woman."

"Thanks, Dad."

His father stood up. "Now, I'm willing to give you guys some leeway on this knowing everything that you two have been through. Just don't think I'm going to give you my permission to move in together before you graduate college."

Stiles laughed. "We haven't even officially defined what this is, dad. You don't have to worry about us moving in together."

The sheriff read between the lines. "But that doesn't mean you won't be having sleepovers?"

Stiles blushed. He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever happens will happen."

His father rolled his eyes. "Yeah. That's what I thought. Look, I'm glad you told me. You may not have talked it over with him and decided whether or not you're Facebook official, but you're telling me about it and that means it's serious."

He couldn't deny his father's logic. "Did you just make a Facebook joke?"

"I probably heard it from one of my much younger deputies."

"That must be it. Hey, maybe it's time you start dating too?"

"We've been over that time and again and my answer is still the same."

Stiles sighed. "Mom would want you to find someone. Being happy with another woman, especially the mother of my best friend, wouldn't offend mom's memory."

The sheriff looked at his son. "You think Melissa and I...?"

Stiles crossed his arms. "Scott's a werewolf, dad. He can pick up on the subtle changes of a heartbeat and the smell of hormones."

"It's not like that."

"Okay, but my point is that it wouldn't be an issue with me. I just want you to be happy."

"I am."

"I know you are, but you could be happier."

His father smiled. "Maybe. Why don't you let me worry about my love life and you focus on your own?"

"Oh, that's how it's gonna be now?"

"Yes."

"We'll see about that."

It was his father's turn to cross his arms. "Stiles, don't get any ideas. I don't want you and Scott trying to set me up on a date."

"No promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't decided if I'm gonna put Melissa and Stilinski together. I like the idea of them but I don't want to pair off everyone in the story just because I can do so. We'll see.


	9. Earplugs and Soundproofing

Stiles sat up in his bed when he heard the window slide open. He reached for the jar of mountain ash on his nightstand and his fingers wrapped around the glass vial as a figure climbed inside. Derek took one look at Stiles and he chuckled before closing the window. "It's just me."

"Derek? I could have maimed you."

"I would have healed."

"Yeah, eventually. After I did some damage."

Derek slipped off his shoes and he climbed into the bed next to Stiles. Their lips brushed against each other as their bodies pressed together. Both of them felt a sudden sense of contentment. 

"How's your dad?"

"He was oddly okay with everything. He'll probably be having a long discussion with you soon, though."

"I expected as much. You have a good father."

Stiles nodded. He kissed the nape of Derek's neck and then ran his tongue along Derek's carotid artery. "You're just in time. I was having the hottest dream about you and me in the high school swimming pool."

"Was Jackson there this time?"

"No, but we can call him if an audience turns you on," Stiles whispered, his hand sliding over Derek's chest.

"I don't want to share you with anyone."

"Good. I feel the same way about you."

Derek let out a moan as Stiles' hand slipped into his jeans. The teenager raised an eyebrow. "You're about to burst."

"You have that affect on me."

"Then I'd better do something about this before you're seriously injured."

Stiles climbed over Derek and slid down so that he was straddling the werewolf's legs. His hands fumbled with the buttons of Derek's jeans for a moment before he got them open and unzipped. He pulled them off of Derek carefully to avoid losing his balance. He didn't want to fall off the bed and have his father come running into the room with a shotgun to investigate.

"Stiles, you don't have to do this."

"You know I want to."

His hands grabbed on to the boxer briefs and Stiles could see enough of the bulge in the darkness to know what he was in for. He pulled them down and off, placing them on the floor near the vicinity of Derek's jeans. He looked up into Derek's eyes as his hands grabbed their target. "Try not to make a lot of noise."

"I can't promise anything," Derek revealed.

Stiles leaned in. His eyes stayed focused on Derek's the entire time.  


* * *

  
A knock at the door caused both of them to sit up in panic. Thankfully, the person on the other side remained there. He knocked a second time.

"I'm awake," Stiles announced.

"Breakfast is ready. You two better get down here before it gets cold."

"Why do you think someone else is here with me?" Stiles asked. Derek rolled his eyes because he knew it sounded more like a confession than a question.

"I'm not stupid, son. Let's just say that I'm going to have to buy some earplugs or think about soundproofing your bedroom."

"Nice, dad."

"I also made coffee. We need to figure out a plan so hurry it up."

Stiles climbed over Derek and out of the bed. He tossed Derek's clothes to him as he searched for his own pants. "He's going to stare you down and you're going to feel uncomfortable. Just focus on eating the food and know that I'm right by your side, okay?"

Derek nodded. "You don't think he's the type to add wolfsbane as seasoning, right?"

Stiles laughed it off. He knew his father wouldn't pull a move like that if he knew what was good for him. He found his pajama pants and underwear on the other side of the bed and slipped them on as Derek did the same. Once they were both dressed, Stiles headed for the door. Derek grabbed him at the last minute and pinned him to it, kissing him passionately.

"See, this is how things should have gone the last two times you pinned me against my door."

Derek smirked. "I knew that's what you wanted and that took the fun out of it."

Stiles glared. "You got me hard twice and then purposefully left me hanging? This is a whole other side of you, Sourwolf."

Derek started to reply but he cocked his head to the side. He blinked a few times before reaching for the doorknob. "Your dad says we have to be down there in ten seconds or he's taking your jeep away."

Stiles slid past Derek on the way out and he jumped down the stairs two at a time. The sheriff smirked from the kitchen table. "Not the jeep!"

"I thought that would get your attention."

Stiles gathered up all of his courage before he grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and took a seat. 

"Good morning, sir."

"Derek."

Derek sat next to Stiles as the sheriff eyed them. The silence became too much for Stiles. "Derek asked me if I thought you were the type to add wolfsbane to the food."

The sheriff didn't move a muscle as he replied, "I might be, if I were given a reason to."

"I told him he has nothing to worry about. He stayed over to keep me safe."

"And are you safe?"

Stiles blinked. "Dad, he's a werewolf. We don't have to use condoms."

Derek spit out his orange juice and he used a napkin to clean it up. His father started laughing and it only stopped when he saw how uncomfortable they were. "Actually, I was asking about Kate and whether or not you thought she was coming after you."

Stiles felt his face heat up. "Oh."

"We don't think Kate has figured out we're on to her. Our leads dried up and we're waiting to talk to Scott tonight to figure out another plan of action. The fact that Kate was in the house and took a picture of Stiles' bed raises concerns."

The sheriff looked to Derek. "I agree. Do you think we should stay somewhere else?"

Derek thought about it before shaking his head. "She would track either of you down easily enough if you're her target. Her past actions make me think she's more concerned with Scott and I and making us pay for Allison's death."

The sheriff listened before grabbing the bowl of eggs in the middle of the table and dishing them out. He held a plate of bacon out for Derek and he took two slices. 

"Since when do we eat bacon in this house?" Stiles chided.

"Since I was kept up half the night by the odd sounds coming from your bedroom."

Stiles closed his mouth and the sheriff took a bite of the bacon and smirked gleefully. 

"Sheriff, I care about your son. I want you to know that I will do everything I can to make him happy and keep him safe."

"Thank you."

Stiles leaned back in his chair. He starred at his father for a long moment. "How are you so okay with all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't want me out of your sight when Malia was here but you don't seem to care that Derek and I were banging in my bedroom half the night."

"Uh, Stiles...," Derek warned. The werewolf was already making an exit strategy.

"I do care, believe me. I lost three and a half hours of sleep that I won't get back. But I also know that me making a big deal about it isn't going to help anything. Truth be told, your mother and I kept my parents up quite a few nights too."

Stiles covered his ears and feigned physical pain. "TMI, dad."

Derek laughed. Stiles' dad just offered Derek more bacon.


	10. The Calvary is Read In

"She's texting me," Stiles revealed. He and Derek were at the animal clinic, along with Stiles' father. They were outside of the building waiting for Scott, Deaton, and Liam to get back.

"Just ignore it."

"If I don't answer then she gets freaked out and tracks me down."

Derek took Stiles' phone from his pocket and typed a reply. He handed it back to Stiles before hitting send so that Stiles could read it before transmitting the message. Stiles sent it.

"What did you tell her?" Stilinski asked.

"That he was hanging out with you before you went back to work and that he'd see her tomorrow at school."

"What makes you think she won't sneak into his bedroom tonight?"

Derek's eyes flashed blue at the mention of her getting close to him. "He's staying at my loft tonight."

The man looked like he was preparing to object to the idea when he figured out it was futile. "Just don't be late for school."

"I won't."

"Have you two thought about what you're going to tell Scott?"

The two shared a look. They knew they were going to have to reveal their relationship sooner or later and it made more sense to be open about it from the beginning. Stiles was still having trouble figuring out if the werewolf beside him was his boyfriend or if they were still in the dating stage, although Derek had technically only taken him out once before things turned sexual. 

"I'll tell him when it's the right time."

"Okay, but I'm not going to lie to him if he asks me questions. He's your best friend, Stiles, and I don't think he'll be upset about you two being happy."

"I hope not."

Derek's fingers slid between Stiles' as they held hands. Stiles was self conscious of the fact only because they were doing it in front of his dad, but he didn't care enough to break the connection. After ten minutes, the headlights of a car appeared on the road. Stiles let go of Derek's hand.

They waited for the car to park and for everyone to get out. Scott and Liam were immediately concerned and even Deaton was affected by their presence. "This can't be good."

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"We need to have a conversation inside," Derek informed.

They helped Deaton carry in a couple of presentation displays and a table. When they were inside of the building, Stiles took a look around to make sure it was clear.

"We're alone," he announced, when he returned to the exam room.

"What's this about?"

"The short version is that I developed an ability to touch people and see their memories. I saw that Malia is giving Kate information on all of us in exchange for her help in finding her mom. Derek and I spent the last two days trying to track Kate down but we've come up empty and now we're here to figure out a plan."

All eyes were on him. "Stiles, I've never heard you speak so succinctly in your life," Deaton said.

"Sometimes I pick up personality traits too, but they wear off after a few hours."

"Who's personality do you have now?"

Stiles pointed at Derek. "It's a long story for another time."

"Excuse me for a moment." Deaton left the room.

"Why didn't you guys call me?"

"We wanted you guys to have a weekend to enjoy yourselves. It wasn't time sensitive since Malia left town with Kira and Lydia."

"Are they okay?"

Stiles nodded. "I called both of them earlier when they got back into town. They're fine. They had a good time on their shopping trip and I was too chicken to break the news to them over the phone."

"Are you sure Malia isn't just making it seem like she's helping Kate to protect you guys?"

Stiles shook his head. It was smart of Liam to ask the question, he admitted, but unfortunately not accurate. "It's difficult to explain but it's not just memories. It's also the emotions a person is feeling in those moments. She definitely sold us out."

The sheriff sighed. "Try to remember what she's been through the last few years of her life. I'm not saying her actions are justified but she was living as a coyote for years and completely isolated. Her only concern was for herself."

"Kate took a picture of Stiles' bed. That means she was in your house. Malia should have told us that Stiles was in danger so that we could protect him but she kept quiet," Derek revealed, anger in his voice.

"He's right," Liam admitted. "If she cares about Stiles like she says she does then she would have come clean to protect him."

Scott started to say something when Deaton returned. He had a book open to a page and he handed it to Stiles.

He skimmed the text on the page. "Touch telepathy. This is similar to what was in Derek's mother's journal."

That got Deaton's interest. "Her journals? I assumed they were destroyed in the fire."

"No, she had them hidden away from the house for that reason."

"I'd love to look at them sometime if you're comfortable sharing them."

Derek thought about it. "Sure. I'll bring them by sometime."

"Thank you. Uh, did Stiles' mother ever exhibit any signs of this ability?"

The sheriff thought about it. "There were times when she would guess gifts that I got her or who was calling on the phone, but it all seemed pretty ordinary. She was wrong more times than right."

"Her illness could have been responsible for that. There are two different types of telepathy. The first occurs without direct contact within a certain proximity. The second requires touch to facilitate a physical connection of minds. I believe it is the second form that Stiles possesses."

"And you think his mother had the first?"

Deaton nodded. "That is my belief, yes. Psychic phenomenon and the supernatural seem to go hand in hand, and the thing they most have in common is that it is all passed genetically from one generation to the next."

"How does it work?" Derek asked.

"It seems to give Stiles the ability to access the memory and thoughts of another person. An impression of the person being scanned is quite common, which could account for the personality trait shifts that Stiles reported. My guess is that he will become better at controlling it with the more practice he has."

"So, he's right about Malia?"

"There's no question. If he accessed her mind and saw these memories then they were real events that transpired. It seems that she is working with Kate, and with that being the case, all of you are in danger."

"So are you," Stiles revealed. "Kate had photographs and information on you and your sister."

"I haven't spoken to Marin in almost a month. That's not uncommon since we aren't as close as we were when we were younger, but if Kate has been following her then she could have gone into hiding."

"It seems like Kate is in hiding too. Our leads have dried up. I think we should confront Malia at school tomorrow," Stiles announced. 

"It's too dangerous to do it in front of the other students. A lot of people could get hurt."

"What about in my family's vault? Stiles could lead her down there and we could all be waiting for her."

"It's a secure location and no one would be able to hear her if we need to keep her there for a few days," Stiles admitted.

"I can provide cover with her father if he contacts the department, but the sooner we get the information we need, the better."

Stiles turned to Deaton. "It doesn't hurt people for me to read their minds, right? I mean, they won't go crazy or anything?"

"I'm afraid I don't know enough about it to have the answers you need. It's an incredibly rare ability."

"Then we have to risk it if she doesn't cooperate. What time are we going to do this?"

"Right before school starts," Stiles suggested.

"Stiles, you'll have to lure her down there and not give it away."

"I can do it. If she panics then I'll put her in a trance and drag her down there."

"What trance?" Liam asked. 

"It's part of the process. Whenever I use it, the person grows calm for a while."

"I have math first period so I'll be downstairs. We shouldn't all miss class or the teachers will get suspicious."

Scott nodded. "But you'll be close enough if we need you to run interference or clear the building."

"This all sounds like it's going to be much easier said than done," Stiles admitted.

"I'll bring some chains to hold her. Once she's secure, you can get information from her while you fill in Kira and Lydia."

"Let's hope this works. If Kate is out there with a plan in mind..."

"...we don't have much time until all hell breaks loose," Derek finished.


	11. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to upload this on Friday but I had to rework a couple of parts and it wasn't clicking for some reason. I guess I just needed a few days away to gather my thoughts and try again.

Stiles practiced for fifteen minutes in front of the mirror in Derek's loft, but it wasn't very helpful when he came face to face with Malia at school. She hugged him and then let him go, her nose scrunched up in disgust. "You smell weird."

"I spilled vinegar on myself this morning. It's a long story."

Malia seemed to buy it, or at least she knew better than to ask Stiles to explain. He knew it wouldn't completely mask Derek's scent but it would be strong enough to serve as a distraction, and the two showers he took had to help too, he figured. She let Stiles take her hand and she smiled at him. "I can't believe I didn't see you all weekend. I would have come over last night if my dad wasn't being such a pain about me always being gone."

"It's fine. I was kind of tired anyway." It was the truth, which kept her from getting suspicious. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The Hale vault."

She laughed. "You have a thing about making out in dark, damp places, huh?"

"It's better than the janitor's closet."

He led her down to the second floor. He moved the shelf aside and then watched to make sure no students had followed them as she used her claws to open the door. Stiles felt pangs of anxiety as the wall began to slide open and he knew he didn't have long before she realized there were people waiting for her, or for his heartbeat to betray the plan. He pushed her inside and activated the mechanism to close them in as quickly as he could. 

Malia stumbled a couple of steps before she recovered. "What the hell, Stiles?!"

"You're fine," he replied.

Malia turned her head as she caught a new scent, realizing things were not as they seemed. "Scott?" She asked, confused. She turned back to Stiles and her expression was cold. "What's going on?"

"We just want the truth," he told her, as he grabbed her arm. She became still once he felt the connection forming and he motioned for Scott and Derek to begin. They moved in and used chains to subdue her, connecting her to a couple of o-rings built into the floor and wall. They also used chains to bind her wrists together in an effort to limit her movement.

Stiles released her when she was secure and he took a few steps away. The trance faded and her eyes began to glow as anger took hold. "Is this some kind of a joke? Let me go."

"We know all about the information you've been giving Kate."

The anger faded from her face and it was replaced by shame. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop lying to us," Stiles ordered. "We know."

She looked defeated. "I didn't want to do it. She made me..."

"That's another lie."

Stiles kneeled in front of her but he was careful to keep his distance. "This is your only chance. I know there's a part of you that cares for us, otherwise we'd probably be dead by now. Your lying and denials are putting all of us in danger."

She began to cry. The door opened and Kira and Lydia walked in, confronted with the scene. It was Scott's idea to bring them in after Malia was already contained and Stiles had agreed to it. 

"Why is Malia covered in chains?"

"Tell them," Scott commanded. His eyes flashed red for added pressure, though Stiles doubted whether or not it would be helpful.

"Kate came to me after I left Eichen House, before I made contact with Scott. She knew everything about me including where I had been the last ten years. She told me my real father was dead but that my mother was alive and looking for me. She promised to help me find my mother in exchange for me giving her information about all of you. I had to do it or she would have killed me."

"So, why not tell us all this when she took Derek to Mexico, or when she had Scott?"

"I couldn't. By then I had already given her information and I knew you all would hate me if the truth came out."

Stiles looked into her eyes. "You were helping her kill us. You get that, right?"

"Not everyone. She promised me you and your father wouldn't be harmed, Stiles, and the same with Scott's parents."

"And you believed her?" Derek asked.

"She's the only one who can help me find my mother."

"We protected you," Lydia reminded. "We became your friends. You were with Kira and I all weekend pretending to care about us."

"I'm sorry. I would take it back if I could."

Stiles looked at her with pity. The look was mirrored on Lydia's face but the others weren't so forgiving.

"When was the last time you gave Kate information?"

"Last week. I told her about the veterinary conference and she asked me to get Lydia and Kira out of town."

Lydia took a step toward her. "Why us?"

"I don't know. That's why I encouraged you when you mentioned a shopping trip."

Lydia turned to Scott. "What could she need us out of the way for?"

"Your abilities," Stiles realized. "She must have not wanted a banshee or a kitsune around for some reason."

"We need to figure out what the reason is," Derek said. He was looking at Stiles when he said it.

Stiles, still kneeling in front of Malia, reached his hand out. He grabbed hold of her shin and he held on. Malia's breathing slowed as his awareness expanded. Memories began to pour in more rapidly than before and he closed his eyes to help get control of them and find what he needed.

_"Get them out of town."_

_"Why?" Malia asked._

_"I have personal business in the area. That's all you need to know."_

_"What about my mother? I've been helping you for months and you haven't given me anything."_

_"You need to have patience for just a little longer, Malia. I've had some setbacks but things are beginning to fall into place. My timeline will be ready for the final stage once I have access to the deputy."_

_"Parrish? Why do you want him?"_

_"Focus on the task I've given you and you'll be rewarded. Fail me and your mother will be the least of your worries."_

 

Stiles removed his hand. He felt his own breathing normalize but his senses were off somehow. He opened his eyes and everyone around the room took a step away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your eyes."

Stiles got to his feet and walked to the mirror that Lydia pulled out of her purse. He was agitated now and a cold anger was growing from somewhere inside, which he attributed to Malia. He blinked a few times because he didn't believe what he saw, but it was impossible to deny. "My eyes are glowing."

"It's just the transference that Deaton talked about," Derek explained, his voice calm. "All you need to do is center yourself."

"What's wrong with him?" Malia asked. She began fighting against the chains when no one answered her, but they kept her in place.

"I'd like to know too. What's happening?" Kira inquired.

"Stiles is telepathic," Derek offered, though the explanation required more detail than he was willing to provide.

Stiles closed his eyes and he pushed everything out of his mind, concentrating only on his own thoughts and his own personality. When he opened them again, all was back to normal, though he could still feel aspects of Malia's personality just below the surface of his own, like a dormant viral infection. He wondered if he would ever grow accustomed to the duality of personalities.

"When did this happen?" Lydia inquired.

"Friday, after school. I've only used it a handful of times."

"Did you get anything from her?" Scott asked, refocusing the group.

Stiles' mind flashed back to the memory and he crossed his arms. "Kate is after Parrish for some reason."

Malia settled down and she sat on the floor, accepting what had transpired. "She wouldn't tell me why."

"We need to find him," Scott concluded. "Stiles, call your dad and see if he's at the station."

Stiles grabbed his phone and selected his father's name in the recent calls list. His father answered on the fifth ring. "I'm kinda busy here, kid."

"Is it Parrish?"

"No. What's going on with Parrish?"

Stiles explained the new information. He could tell his father was moving away from other people that could overhear him by the decreasing amount of voices in the background, and he only began speaking again when the sound of his office door closing carried through the phone. "A masked man is holding people hostage at Beacon Hills Community Bank."

Stiles didn't bother relaying the conversation; he knew the werewolves could easily hear both sides and guessed that they would fill in Lydia and Kira. "It's possible that it's Parrish. Kate might be using him as a diversion for another part of her plan. But how would she convince him to help her?"

Lydia asked Scott to fill her in and he did so as Stiles' father sighed. "Son, I don't know if it's Parrish or not, but I promise you that I'll be careful. We're about to send in a negotiator and I'm on my way to the scene. I'll give you an update if I get any news. And don't show up at the bank or I'll arrest all of you for truancy."

The phone call ended and Stiles returned the cell to his pocket. He thought about Parrish and his abilities and tried to figure out what Kate could want with him. The fact that they weren't sure what he was didn't help matters because it limited the information they could work with. 

"Let me try to call him."

Stiles looked at Lydia. "You have Parrish's cell number?"

She nodded and made the call but it went directly to voicemail. She left him a message telling him to call her back and Stiles admired how easily she was willing to tell people what to do, especially a guy that carried around a loaded gun. Stiles turned and faced Scott. "You guys have to go search for him."

"We'll split up into teams of two."

"I'll stay here with Malia," Stiles offered. He knew his telepathy wouldn't be much help and he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, though he also wasn't exactly thrilled at having to talk to her. He wondered if he should tell her about what happened with Derek but he dismissed the idea.

"Are you sure you're okay to stay with her?" Derek asked. He could see the way his eyebrows twisted at the question. 

"We'll be fine. Just let us know as soon as you know something."

He watched them figure out a plan. Scott would get Liam and they would search downtown to see if they could pick up his scent. Lydia and Kira would start at his apartment and expand outward if necessary. Derek had plans to go to the bank to see if he could tell whether or not it was Parrish committing the crime. Stiles was quiet as they left the vault.

"I'm sorry, Stiles."

"You never really even liked me, right? You just used me to get closer to Scott."

She nodded and he was thankful that she admitted it. "Kate told me it was the best way to get Scott's trust. I'm not in love with you and I'm not attracted to you."

"I had a feeling that something was holding you back. Things started making sense after I saw your memories when we kissed in the hallway."

"Just because I'm not going to marry you some day doesn't mean I want to see you get hurt. I do like you as a friend and Kate promised..."

"Kate Argent is a liar. She takes after her father."

"You have to believe me, Stiles. I would have protected you and your dad from her if it came to that."

"I believe you think so," he admitted. He could tell that her feelings for all of them had developed over time, it was just that she cared more about finding her mother. Stiles couldn't really blame her for that, especially after finding out that Peter was her father.

"She found me and she used me. I helped her because I needed to get the information on my mother."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me. I know why you betrayed all of us and I can even understand it; that doesn't mean I have to forgive you. Kate wants everyone I care about dead and you've been helping her do it. I don't think I can ever forgive that." 

She looked up and met his eyes. "I guess that's what I deserve."

"It's a start."

"I don't know what her plans are. I would tell you if I did."

Stiles sat down in front of her on the concrete floor. It was barely comfortable but that wasn't his priority at the moment. "What information have you given her?"

"I thought you already knew."

"No, not all of it. It comes through as a jumble and it's hard to sort it all out on the spot."

"I told her everything I know. Class schedules, information about everyone's parents and whether or not they know about the pack, and even places you all like to go."

"What did you tell her about Derek?"

Her eyebrows raised slightly in surprise from the question. It was obvious to Stiles that she didn't understand why he was talking about Derek instead of Scott. "I told her about his loft and the alarms. I told her about Braeden and got her cell number from Derek's phone during one of our pack meetings when I pretended to call my dad. I think she knows everything that I know."

Stiles scratched the back of his neck. "You know what she did to Derek and Scott in Mexico. Why would you keep helping her?"

"I need to find my mother. She's the only person I have left."

"You made sure of that," he told her. It wasn't fair but he figured it was what she deserved to hear.

"You would have done the same thing, Stiles. You're not that different from me."

"I would never betray my friends."

"Are you sure about that?"

Stiles stared at her. He got an idea, one that might actually help them, but he knew he had to be careful how he went about it. "We are different but that's not important right now. How did you contact her?"

"We would meet up at Chris Argent's place. We never had to worry about anyone finding us there because he's out of town."

"How did you know when to go?"

"I would come to school and find a note in my locker. Then I would meet her later at midnight."

Something jumped out in Stiles' memory. "Is that why you missed that pack meeting last month?"

"Yeah. I told everyone my dad was mad because I was out so late."

"Great. What are we supposed to do with you now?"

For a second she looked scared, almost convinced of what her fate would be, but she covered it with a mask like any trained spy would. "Let me go. I'll leave town."

"We can't do that until Kate is taken care of. I guess we can keep you here but it's not a permanent solution."

Malia looked past Stiles as the entrance behind him began to open. Stiles turned to look too and he became concerned when the boots that came into view were more feminine than he expected. He looked up and met Kate's murderous eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should make it obvious that I don't like Malia. The way Jeff Davis created the character didn't sit well with me and I used that to shape the direction of her character in this story. 
> 
> Also, I know some of you will think it's a little soon for Kate to appear but there's a reason that will become known to you later on.


	12. Temporary Setback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Malia is your most favorite character ever then you're probably not going to like what I do to her in this chapter. If you despise the character then grab some popcorn and enjoy!

He was right that Malia told Kate about the Hale vault, though knowing he was right did nothing to make him feel safe. Stiles scrambled to his feet as Kate looked around, her nonchalant attitude more annoying than anything else. 

"How did you know we found out your spy?"

"You have this habitual knack for sticking your nose into business that doesn't concern you. Does it really matter how I figured it out?"

"Scott will be here any minute," he lied. Kate knew it without even having to listen to his heartbeat. Stiles glanced at Malia and dismissed the idea of letting her free, especially since Kate was only steps away.

Malia stood up and she quickly thought about her next move. "Get me loose before they come back."

Kate smiled at her. "You've fulfilled your usefulness to me, I'm afraid. I've moved on to bigger and better allies."

"Like Parrish?" Stiles asked.

A flicker in Kate's eyes told Stiles that she wasn't happy he had worked out that fact. He began walking to the shelf of items that Derek told him to avoid in the hope that he could find something to use against her. It separated him from Kate although he knew it wouldn't be very useful if she wanted to get to him, but the items might have been a different story. He just needed to distract her while he found something useful.

"You really are smarter than all of them, aren't you? Well, except for Lydia."

Stiles looked her in the eyes. "So, what, you're here to kill us?"

Kate smiled. "I need Scott and your father distracted. I have no need to kill you, Stiles, but I am going to send them a clear message."

Stiles caught sight of a jar of mountain ash and he grabbed it but she was too fast for him. Kate tossed him against the wall and the jar collided with the floor. Stiles put his hand to his head and when he pulled it back there was blood. 

"Leave him alone!" Malia screamed. She pulled against the chains but they were too tight against her and she wasn't strong enough to break them. 

Kate turned her attention to Malia. She walked over to her and slit her throat with one swipe of her arm. She went feral, cutting and slicing at her clothes and skin even as both Stiles and Malia begged her to stop. Stiles' vision started to blur as Kate started pulling out organs from Malia's lifeless body.

When she finished, Kate turned to him. Malia's blood was everywhere in copious amounts, including on Kate's hands and clothes. She walked towards Stiles and he knew she was going to kill him. He didn't believer what she said for a second. His mind drifted back to the mountain ash and he found himself concentrating.

The ash of the rowan tree slid across the floor and circled around him. He believed it would work and willed it to do exactly what he wanted even as his vision began to blur. When Kate reached the barrier it held her back despite her attempts to cross it. She growled at him as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Ow. My head hurts."

"Stiles?"

Stiles opened his eyes slowly. The lights didn't help with his headache but Derek was suddenly staring down at him and absorbing some of his pain. When he felt Derek let go the pain had subsided to a dull ache. "They haven't given you pain medication because they wanted you to wake up first. I'll get someone."

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand to stop him from leaving. The werewolf turned back to him. "Derek, how long have I been here?"

"Eight hours or so. We didn't find you until just before school let out."

The memories of what had occurred flooded back. He was crying and he didn't even care that Derek was seeing him like that. "Kate killed Malia."

"Don't think about that right now. I'm going to go get Melissa and your father."

"Don't take too long."

Stiles watched him leave. He tried to move but his neck was in a collar and it restricted his movements. Derek returned with Melissa and his father before he could get the collar off. "Son?"

"Hey, dad."

"I was so worried! I'm gonna shoot that bitch as soon as I see her," he promised.

"I would probably be okay with that," Stiles admitted. 

Melissa held his hand. "I can remove that collar for you if you'd like. Your x-rays confirmed that nothing is broken." Once she removed it, Stiles slid up on the bed so that he could get a better view of them. His vision was still a little blurry but he figured it would pass as he healed.

"How did you get to me? The mountain ash was keeping her away when I passed out."

"It let me through," Derek revealed. "Somehow, I was able to carry you out. Scott even tried and he wasn't able to get through."

Stiles didn't understand why that was the case but he didn't intend to dwell on it. The mountain ash had kept him alive and allowed Derek to get in and grab him which is exactly what he'd needed it to do. His mind drifted to his conversation with Kate and the way her face gave everything away. "Kate has Parrish."

"We know. Don't worry about that right now either."

"How soon before I can leave?"

Melissa laughed at him. "You're going to be here for a couple days. You have a concussion and there was some swelling in your brain. I actually have to take you for another MRI in a few minutes."

Stiles looked at his father. "We can't afford MRI scans."

"We'll send a bill to Kate if it comes to that. You just focus on getting better," he replied.

Stiles' thoughts continued to drift and he wondered if that was the price of having a concussion. "What happened to Malia's body?"

"Liam buried her near her cave."

"Kate threw me against the wall before she moved on to Malia. I couldn't stop her."

"It wasn't your fault, Stiles." 

Stiles didn't think he would ever feel that way. He was angry with Malia for betraying them and he would have been fine with never seeing her again. Her violent death, though deserved, was never something he needed to witness. "So, what's our plan?"

"For what?"

"Finding Parrish and taking care of Kate."

"We're still figuring it all out," Derek admitted. 

"I'm going to go call Scott and tell him you're awake. Don't be surprised if everyone shows up and starts camping out in your room," Melissa warned. He wasn't worried. In fact, he welcomed their presence.

"Tell them to smuggle in some curly fries."

Stiles watched Melissa leave the room. He turned to his father. "Did you ask her out yet?"

The sheriff smiled at his son. "Kid, you need to work on your priorities."

"You being happy is a high priority, especially when I almost die and leave you all alone."

"I'm not going to talk with you about this with you. You might as well accept that now and save us both the headache."

"Have you met your son?" Derek asked.

Stiles began to feel fear when his train of thought derailed onto a whole other subject, and he couldn't even blame any medication for it. He was accustomed to rapid thoughts from his ADHD but his mind seemed to be having even more trouble staying on task. He had read up on traumatic brain injuries after one of his many injuries and he began wondering if this was the way things were going to be from now on. "Dad, Kate could come after you too."

"We have time to figure all of that out oater after you've gotten some rest. Why don't you two just relax for a little bit while I go call the station and check in?"

Stiles watched his father go. Stiles looked to Derek. "Wanna trade powers for a while? That healing ability could come in handy."

"How do you know that you don't have your own healing ability?"

"Mostly because my head hurts right now. Get in bed with me."

"What if someone comes in?"

"Tell them that I got scared and you had to hold me down to keep me from making a run for it."

Derek got into the bed and he held Stiles. "Just until you fall asleep, okay?"

Stiles nodded. It didn't take long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in pieces, Malia. She is definitely dead and not coming back.


	13. Symbiotic Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet, folks.

He woke up to the sound of Liam and Kira laughing. He wasn't sure what the joke had been about but they all thought it was funny and their laughter made him feel comforted. He scanned the room looking for Derek but he was absent. Lydia was the first to notice that he was awake.

"I swear you're some sort of magnet for trouble."

"Did my assault at least elicit one of your famous screams?"

She looked guilty as she shook her head. "No."

Stiles understood. He didn't really know how Lydia's powers worked but so far they had been pretty accurate in predicting death. His not showing up her radar was probably best placed in the "good news" column, whatever the reason. "Where is everyone else?"

"The adults are taking down the hall. They're trying to call in Braeden for help. Your dad is even talking about reaching out to Chris Argent."

"Is there any word on Parrish?"

"He's still missing. His scent vanished just outside of town and we haven't had any other leads."

Stiles scratched the back of his hand and when he felt something there, he realized they had added an IV while he was asleep. It itched and was a little sore which made it all the more surprising that he didn't remember it going in. 

"Deaton is in research mode to figure out what you can do and why you were able to control the mountain ash while you were unconscious," Liam said.

"And how Derek was the only one able to get through," Lydia added.

Stiles was hopeful for answers. "Where's Scott?"

"He's calling in a couple of favors."

"From who?"

"Whom," Lydia corrected. 

"You know what I meant. I have a concussion so we'll blame my poor grammar on that."

"We don't know. He just said he was going to get in touch with someone," Kira told him.

Stiles really hoped it wasn't Peter or Deucalion. Both of those guys gave him the creeps and he didn't like the idea of them being around. He turned and looked in the doorway as Derek walked in. Their eyes met and Stiles smiled. "Uh, thanks for carrying me out of my mountain ash force field," he said, hoping to cover the way he lit up as Derek entered.

"We still don't know how I was able to do it. Deaton is researching a couple of possibilities."

"That's what Liam said."

"Do you need anything?"

Stiles nodded, "How about some water? And what happened to the contraband you guys were sneaking in for me?"

"We gave it to your dad. His stomach kept growling and he wouldn't leave."

Stiles forgave them. "You guys don't have to stay. The clock on the wall says it's after eleven."

"What if Kate comes back for you?" Liam countered. He and Stiles weren't all that close but he appreciated that the guy was concerned for him.

"My dad will be here."

"I'll stay too."

"See? My dad and Derek are both going to be close. You all have school tomorrow and I'm going to need good notes."

Kira, Lydia, and Liam stood up. They took turns hugging him before leaving. Melissa and his father walked in a few minutes after their exit while Stiles was trying to find something good to watch on the television mounted to the wall. 

"I hear you stole my curly fries. That's not part of a balanced, heart-healthy diet."

"Which is why you shouldn't have been eating them in a hospital."

Stiles stared at his father. "That's what you're going with? Are you sure we're even related?"

The man smirked at his son. "Probably not, but I've spent so much money on you that it would be a waste for me to kick you out of my home at this point. Besides, you do a lot of the cooking and cleaning around the house."

Melissa walked to the foot of the bed. "I hate to interrupt the playful banter but I need to take you for a scan."

"Another one? Are you sure it's necessary or is the billing department demanding quotas to pad the wallets of their shareholders?"

Melissa laughed. "I'll let you know when I get my quarterly profit sharing statement. Maybe there's a vacation on a private island in my future?"

"You'll probably have enough funds to buy one after we get finished paying our bill. Hell, we've practically payed for the whole machine at this point."

"We're just redoing the scan. The last one had an error so we need to repeat it. It said you were perfectly fine and the doctor says that's not possible."

Stiles met Derek's eyes and they both somehow understood. They couldn't explain it or even describe how they knew it had happened, but they were in agreement. Stiles climbed out of the bed and stood up without any pain. "Let's get this scan over with so I can go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The purpose of this chapter was to show that Stiles was healed. The "how" and the "why" will come later.


	14. Tired/Not Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (C;

"I don't think we should be here."

Stiles' eyes scanned his bedroom before turning back to his father. "Kate could find us wherever we go. We're going to fine."

"I guess that means Derek is sleeping over again."

"Is that okay?"

His father nodded. "I guess I do feel better knowing that he's here to help me protect you. Just try to keep the noise down tonight, huh?"

Stiles blushed. "I don't think you need to be concerned about that. He's exhausted."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, kid."

He walked out of the room and closed the door. Stiles walked to the window and looked outside before unlocking it. Derek was waiting at the hospital to drive Melissa home after her shift and then he promised to come to Stiles' house. Stiles was tired too, but he had slept so much that he doubted he would be able to fall asleep. He walked to his computer and turned it on.

It took a couple of minutes to boot up and he checked his email before opening up the web browser. His fingers slid over the keyboard as he tried to figure out which terms he wanted to use in the search engine. He settled on a short phrase and typed it in. He clicked on the first result and read as much information as he could before going back and moving down the list of results, page by page.

His eyes were tired by the time Derek made it over so he shut it off. 

"You're still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had to do some research and figured I'd wait for you."

"What was the subject?" Derek locked the window and closed the curtains.

"I was looking up information on mountain ash. That led me to Druids and pagan rituals, which eventually got me to a race of people called the Kel."

"I've never heard of them."

Stiles got up from his chair and he took off his shirt and pants before climbing into bed. Derek removed his shirt and joined him, keeping his jeans on. Both of them had already removed their shoes.

"They're similar to the ancient Celts. They had their own powerful shamans who were said to be able to enter the minds of their enemies, plus a whole lot of other stuff."

"You think you might be one of them?"

Stiles didn't know. He leaned into Derek and felt calmer having him so close. "I guess it's possible. I'll ask Deaton about them tomorrow and see if he knows anything. If I am descended from them then it could explain my abilities."

Derek kissed him and then smelled his skin. "You smell like a sterile hospital."

"Are you trying to flirt with me? My dad is down the hall, man," Stiles joked.

"That didn't stop us before."

"We didn't have werewolves watching the house that night."

Derek met his eyes. "How did you know?"

"Your memories. I picked it up as soon as we touched."

"You're getting better at it. I didn't even go into a trance."

"Maybe. Can they hear us right now?"

Derek shook his head. "They're not close enough to hear inside the house."

"Then let's make out."

Derek smiled. "If I have to."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Seriously? You would turn me down?"

"I am pretty tired...," Derek reminded him.

Stiles' hand lowered over Derek's stomach but it didn't stop there. It went further until his hand was sandwiched between skin and denim. He wasn't expecting for Derek to be going commando but Stiles had suspected it would be easier for his transformation into a wolf, which could have been useful if Kate showed up. "Are you still tired?"

"Not anymore," he admitted.

Stiles climbed on top of him and he began kissing the werewolf, licking his lips every so often to add moisture. His hand remained at Derek's crotch and his fingers moved like they had a mind of their own. Moans escaped from both of their mouths as their bodies pushed together. Derek's hands were on Stiles then, touching his arms and his waist before grabbing hold of his underwear. 

It took a small amount of gymnastics to remove both of their clothing without making too much noise. "Derek, hold on a second. I need to grab something."

Stiles climbed off and he felt an immediate need to be back to Derek, to be touching him. He pulled the shoe box out of his closet and grabbed the bottle of lube from inside. He got back into the bed and their kissing continued. Derek took the bottle and he poured some of the lube on his fingers. He lowered his hand and slipped a finger inside of Stiles, which elicited a whimper.

"That feels so good," Stiles told him. 

Derek continued until Stiles was ready for a second finger, and then a third. Once prepared, Stiles licked Derek's throat. He planted a few kisses there before grabbing the lube and pouring a copious amount into his hand. He wrapped his fingers around Derek's cock and the werewolf bucked his hips up in response.

"You're so hard."

"You drive me crazy," Derek admitted.

Once Derek was well lubed, Stiles adjusted himself into a better position before he lowered himself onto Derek. Both of them moaned and attempted to muffle themselves, giving more thought to their partner's pleasure than whether or not someone was listening. They developed a quick rhythm and Stiles leaned into Derek as the werewolf slid in and out of him, their bodies wrecked from the pleasurable sensations coursing through. 

Stiles came first, covering Derek's chest. The sight of it sent Derek's instincts into overdrive and their rhythm increased. Derek's body began to quake in anticipation and Stiles' hands covered his mouth to keep from waking the neighborhood when he finally came.

The two of them collapsed together, cognizant of and yet ambivalent to the mess they had created. Exhaustion overtook them both and they drifted off to sleep.

They were oblivious to the magical connection between them that had been forming since they met, growing stronger as mistrust evolved into friendship. The threads of their lives were no longer coming together and moving in each other's orbit. The threads were now intertwined, one becoming a part of the other, and the Fates took notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not great at writing sex scenes. Hopefully I'll get better one day.


	15. The Mating Bond

Stiles woke up first. He wasted no time in waking Derek with a kiss to the neck and they left the room together to take a shower. When they returned, they got dressed after Stiles found some clean clothes that Derek could fit into. Stiles collected the blankets and he carried them downstairs and placed them into the washing machine. Derek followed.

"This is crazy, right?" He asked Stiles, as they took seats at the table.

"What do you mean?"

"We're together."

"I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind."

Derek gave him a disapproving look. "We've been over that."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"These feelings I have for you are so strong, like they've intensified since the night we first..."

"Got freaky?" Stiles offered.

"Yes, Stiles. Don't you feel it too?"

The teenager thought about it. "I guess. I just thought this is what it feels like to give in to what your heart is telling you."

"Maybe it is."

Stiles gauged his facial expression and he could see that something was bothering the werewolf. He was almost afraid to ask Derek to go into it for fear that everything they had become would blow up in their faces. "What's on your mind?"

"Stiles, I think I know what this is. The way I feel about you is...stronger than I imagined."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not usually. Have you found anything on the mating bond in your werewolf research?"

Stiles nodded slowly. "A little bit. I thought it only happened after two werewolves were in a committed relationship for years."

"That's usually how it goes. I always thought it was impossible for the bond to be formed between a werewolf and a human."

"So, what, you think you and I...?"

Derek crossed his arms. "Neither of us were prepared for this. It isn't fair to you."

Stiles grabbed his hand. "This isn't your fault. Besides, it's not something we should be ashamed of, right?"

"No, never."

"Is the mating bond the reason I healed so fast?"

"Probably. It connects a werewolf and his mate together and allows them to draw on each other's strength."

"Well, that sounds like it would be a good thing. Maybe that's why you could cross the mountain ash to get to me?"

Derek let go of Stiles' hand and looked into his eyes. "Stiles, I don't think you don't understand. The mating bond is the werewolf equivalent of marriage."

Stiles looked past Derek and he caught the perplexed stare on his father's face. He blamed Derek's supposed superior werewolf senses for failing them in that moment but he supposed it was just as good that his father knew about it at the same time that they did. "What did I just walk into?"

Derek stiffened in his seat. Stiles pointed to the empty chair across from Derek. "Have a seat, dad." The sheriff walked to them and did as his son suggested. 

"Someone explain what's going on."

Stiles looked to Derek. "You explain while I make us breakfast. I only have an hour before I have to leave for school."

"You're not going to school today," the sheriff informed him. "We're going to Deaton's and we're going to figure out a plan to capture Kate."

Stiles let that sink in and his mood improved. "Sweet, a pack day! I'll make us a real breakfast and then text the others."

Stiles grabbed the eggs from the refrigerator and he sat them on the counter as he retrieved the griddle pan.

"Derek, are you saying that you and my son are married?"

"Yes, that's how werewolves view the mating bond. As I was telling Stiles, it normally takes decades for the bond to develop between werewolves. I've never heard of it happening between a human and a werewolf."

The sheriff folded his hands together and placed them on the table. "You guys have been hooking up for less than a week. How does something like this happen?"

Derek chose his words carefully. "We don't really know. It's one of the more supernatural aspects about our existence. It has more to do with metaphysics and philosophy than chemistry and biology."

"Do people that have these bonds ever separate?"

"Only when one of the pair dies. The bond only forms between two people that are so compatible that there is no question that they'll be together for the rest of their lives."

"I see."

Stiles looked up from the hash browns he had pulled out of the freezer. Derek was visibly nervous and Stiles could somehow feel it. It went beyond just knowing the visual cues - he could sense Derek's discomfort in the same way that he could sense his own. Derek was nervous, but there was also a part of him that felt happiness and acceptance of the news. Stiles felt the same way. Somehow it just felt right.

"Are Scott and Liam still out there watching the house?" Stiles interjected, as he tried to determine how much food they were going to make.

"No, they said they were going to leave around three in the morning."

"Scott and Liam were outside the house last night?" The sheriff asked.

"Yeah, they were making sure Kate knew she wasn't welcome."

The sheriff laughed. "I heard the two of you going at it last night so you can bet they did too."

They both blushed. "That's it. I'm adding soundproofing to my research list. I bet I could find something that blocks sound and crazy supernatural bitches."

The sheriff smirked at his son before denying him permission to destroy the house. "You two will just have to learn how to abstain while you're under my roof."

It was Stiles' turn to laugh. "Yeah, right!"

The sheriff looked at Derek. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, sir."

Stiles glared in his father's direction. "That's not fair. We're werewolf married, dad. You can't mess with the supernatural world like that, let alone our hormones."

The sheriff threw up his hands in defeat. "Who am I kidding? I work more night shifts now than I did when you were little and I'm not foolish enough to have the delusion that you two aren't going to have sex."

"I'm sorry, sir. I know this must be awkward for you. If it helps, I'm in love with your son."

Stiles dropped an egg on the floor and he didn't care. He crossed the room and kissed Derek, not caring that his father was shifting in his chair. When he broke the kiss, he smiled at his werewolf. "I love you too, Sourwolf."

"Sourwolf?"

Derek shrugged. Stiles smiled happily as he went back to cooking, which included cleaning up the broken egg. "It was either that or Miguel."

"Yes, because calling him by his actual name is impossible for the kid that goes by a nickname. I get it."

"I could start calling him honey."

"Only if you want me to rip out your throat...with..." Derek stopped talking when he saw the expression on the sheriff's face. 

"It's alright, dad. You had to be there."

The sheriff was smart enough to put two and two together. "You threatened to kill my son?"

"A few times, but it was when I didn't like him. He was really annoying," Derek admitted.

The sheriff nodded, understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole "mating bond" thing is a big trope, but I wanted to use it to explain how Stiles can heal. You'll learn in later chapters how Stiles makes it work differently than it does between two werewolves. Hopefully it will be a little different than what you find in other fics.


	16. Spilling The Beans Like A Bull In A China Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick little chapter to bring some joy and humor into your lives. Unless you hate it and you don't find it funny, which would make this a boring chapter for you to read through. Which is why I made it short. Yeah, that sounds good.

Stiles was the first to enter the animal clinic. He saw Scott talking to Liam and the others scattered around the room doing their own thing. Stiles felt like he was three years old and trying to hold in a secret. Of course, the fact that they overheard what he and Derek were doing meant the secret was out.

"Hey," Scott said.

Stiles stared at him. He figured he should have known that his best friend was going to make it difficult for him to come clean. "That's all you're going to say?" He asked.

Liam looked uncomfortable and Scott looked confused. "Should I say something else?" Scott wondered.

"I know you heard us last night, Scott."

"Heard you doing what?" 

"Uh, Stiles...," Liam began, but he didn't have a chance to finish.

"Hang on a second, Liam. I need to say this before I chicken out."

He could hear Derek and his father standing behind him now and he continued because he knew he needed to admit it before things got back to normal. "I'm sorry, okay? I should have given you a relationship update before Derek and I went at it while you and Liam were watching my house and close enough to hear everything."

Deaton looked up from the book he was reading. Lydia and Kira stopped their conversation.

Scott looked like someone had hit him with his own motorcycle. "You and Derek had sex?!"

Stiles was taken aback by his complete surprise. He found himself looking to Liam for answers, and the guy looked even more uncomfortable now than he did when Stiles first walked in.

"You cut me off. I was trying to tell you that Scott was late and missed you two having sex," Liam explained. 

Stiles was pretty sure that his mouth was hanging open in disbelief. "Liam, dude, you could have just blurted that out," Stiles told him.

"I didn't want to be rude," Liam replied.

Stiles' hands worked their way through his hair. "Rude? Saving me from embarrassing myself isn't rude! Rude would be me revealing mine and my boyfriend's sexual exploits to a room full of people while under the mistaken impression that they already know about said exploits. Will someone please hit me with a truck or something and put me out of my misery? Seriously, I'll pay someone to give me a concussion and knock me out at this point."

The room was silent.

"You and Derek had sex?!" Scott repeated.

"Yes, multiple times. And it was so freakin' amazing."

Stiles took a seat in the nearest empty chair. Derek suddenly felt all the eyes in the room shift to him. "Hey, we were both there. I wasn't the one doing all the work, okay?"

"I wish we had known about this before we told..." Lydia was cut off by the door opening. Braeden walked inside and she planted a kiss directly on Derek's lips.

"There you are," she said to him. "What do you say we leave these guys and go catch up?"

Derek glanced at Stiles before nodded. "Yeah. Let's go outside and talk."

Stiles watched them leave. Scott walked over and he hugged Stiles. 

"Did you just hug me because you're happy I lost my virginity or because you think the guy I've been banging is about to get eviscerated?"

Scott inhaled a long, deep breath. "At this point, does it really matter?"

"I guess not."

"Uh, Stiles, I'm glad you're here," Deaton began. "I've been doing some research and I may have found something."

"Great. I need a distraction."

Stiles slid the chair over to him and they began to talk as other conversations around the room started up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I decided to make Stiles more uncomfortable than Derek in this chapter. I had to give the guy a break after the last couple of chapters (because of his interactions with Papa Stilinski).


	17. Coming To Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plead guilty to going AWOL and abandoning you (and this story). Major writer's block set in and I hated everything I tried to write, which meant many useless revisions. Thanks for your patience!

Derek and Braeden were gone for over half an hour. Stiles chewed his fingernails to help pass the time once his talk with Deaton was over, but it did little to curb his anxiety. He had a dozen errant thoughts in head, mostly the kind where Braeden murdered Derek in various ways, and they kept him on edge. When they finally returned inside the animal clinic, everyone watched them for signs of whether or not all hell was about to break loose. Braeden, sensing the tension, smiled.

"It's fine. I'm not going to go crazy and try to kill anyone."

"You're not?" Scott verified.

"No. I just want Derek to be happy."

Stiles stood up. "Are you sure you don't want to kill me? It's not like I would blame you."

"Stiles, it's fine. I already told Derek that I slept with someone while I was away. We both knew our situation wasn't going to be permanent."

"Okay," Stiles said, feeling some of the anxiety begin to subside. 

Braeden started to walk away but she turned back to Stiles. "But if you hurt him, I will kill you."

"Got it," Stiles accepted.

"The same goes for you, Derek. Just remember that I know where Argent keeps the wolfsbane grenades," Scott warned. There was a look in his eyes that Stiles had never seen before and it made him realize that Scott was serious.

"I understand," Derek promised.

Stiles and Derek smiled at each other. "I guess you're stuck with me."

"Guys, I'm sorry but we need to focus," Lydia interjected. "Kate is trying to kill us and she has Parrish."

"She has more than just Parrish," Stiles informed them.

"Did you see her memories?"

"No, I was a little busy flying through the air and colliding with a concrete wall. She spoke to Malia and told her that she didn't need her because she had better allies. I didn't think she'd elaborate so I moved on to trying to stay alive."

Lydia sighed. "Parrish wouldn't help her. She has to be controlling him somehow."

"Are you sure? I mean, I like the guy and all but we know hardly anything about him," Kira said. She looked guilty for saying it but it needed to be said.

"He wouldn't do that to us," Lydia promised. "Just trust me."

"Kate controlled Scott for a little while when we were in Mexico," Liam reminded. "Maybe she used the same trick on Parrish?"

Stiles began pacing around the room. His mind was reviewing all of the details that they had learned and trying to put each of them to the puzzle of what Kate was up to. "Guys, we need a lead. We're dead in the water without one."

"Do you think we could draw her out?" Deaton wondered.

Derek shook his head. "It would be too obvious. She's expecting us to do the same things we've always done. We're going to have to switch our tactics."

"That's why I called in some help," Scott announced, a grin on his face. "It sounds like they just pulled up."

Stiles had already figured out who Scott was likely to reach out to; he wasn't counting on there being two people arriving. The first, the one that he had figured out, was Isaac. The surprise was that Jackson was with him. 

"Jackson?" Lydia asked. She was as surprised as the rest of them. 

Jackson walked over and he hugged her before turning to Scott. "Hey. Sorry we're late. We took the back roads from the airport like you said. Who wants to fill us in?"


	18. And Chaos Has A Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack is complete again but Isaac and Jackson may have arrived at the most unfortunate of times.

The story had been told in every detail. Even Derek and Stiles' relationship had somehow worked its way into the conversation, and the reactions of surprise were on par with what Stiles expected. He knew they wouldn't judge him and he honestly didn't care whether or not they approved of his relationship with Derek; his father and Scott were both on board and that was all the support Stiles needed.

"Derek, do you remember the woman at the house. Are you sure she wasn't hiding anything?" Stiles asked.

"As much as I can be. Why?"

He thought about their encounter at her house and her stoic attitude. "The woman wasn't afraid of Kate. She didn't even seem fazed by my questions about her. She just handed over the documents."

"Maybe she was just annoyed someone was at her house asking about Kate?"

"I think I should go see her."

Derek thought it over and shook his head. "No, it could be a trap. Kate would have thought of the possibility of us returning to speak with her."

"That's why only a few of us should go," Stiles figured, in case Derek was right.

"Who should it be?"

"I have to go so I can scan her memories. I think Lydia and Kira should be the ones to go with me."

"Why them?" Scott asked. "No offense," he quickly added.

"Some taken." Lydia, of course.

"Kate wanted Malia to get Lydia and Kira out of town. We still don't know exactly why. I'm hoping that there might be something left over from Kate's plotting, a clue that they might recognize."

"I thought we figured out that she just didn't want a banshee and a kitsune around?" Liam seemed just as confused as the rest of them, but he remembered that much.

"That's what we thought but Parrish didn't show up on Lydia's radar when he was killed for the Deadpool. Malia would have told Kate that so there's no reason why she would need Lydia or Kira out of town while she went and abducted Parrish. There has to be another reason to get them out of town."

"What could it be?"

Stiles was at a loss. "I'm not sure. This might give us a clue but I know it's a long shot. Hopefully the woman overheard something that I can find when I search her memories. I think we have to risk a trap for the potential benefits."

Derek caught Stiles' glance. "Be careful," Derek told him. Stiles planned on doing just that.

"We'll call you when we get there."

The three of them loaded up in Lydia's car. Once they were on the highway, Stiles gave Lydia the directions to the house. He hoped that bringing Lydia along would be useful, whether he needed to rely on her intellect or her Banshee senses. Kira was joining them as the muscle in case things escalated to a fight, and he hoped that Kate, if she did set a trap, had been expecting werewolves instead of a kitsune. 

Stiles turned to Lydia, full of questions, but he was unsure how to proceed. She caught him staring.

"What?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"You and Parrish. You talk about him like you know him."

Lydia's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Of course I know him. I've been trying to help him figure out what he is."

Stiles already knew what he was wanting to ask and he couldn't think of a more delicate way to put it so he just went there. "It's not really my business but I think it might be important. Are you dating him?"

Lydia avoided looking at Stiles and Kira by keeping her eyes on the road. "What? Uh..."

"You are. I knew it."

Lydia looked at him and then nodded. Kira remained silent but she was equally interested in the answer. "How did you know? Did you use your power on me?"

"No, I could tell by how you talked about him and how you became uncomfortable when Jackson showed up."

She changed lanes after passing an middle aged couple in an SUV. "It started after we got back from Mexico. It was innocent at first but it became...more."

"We're not judging."

"No way," Kira added. "He's totally hot."

"You should see him without his clothes on," she joked. Kira laughed.

"We're going to find him, Lydia. I promise."

"I hope so."

Kira turned to him from the back seat. "So, you and Derek."

"Yeah. We're werewolf married and everything."

She frowned. "Is that a thing?"

"Apparently so. We just figured it out this morning."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Does this mean we're going to start hanging out to complain about our boyfriends?"

"No," Lydia responded. 

Stiles was about to be offended when she clutched the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles went white. She let out a scream that made his insides feel like they were turning into jelly. Then he sensed Derek's fear, which was quickly followed up by Derek's pain.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

"They're dead," was all she managed to say. She pulled the car over and then broke into tears. Stiles and Kira helped moved her into the passenger seat and then he took her place behind the wheel. He turned the car around and headed back to the animal clinic. 

"Lydia, who is dead?" Stiles asked, going 10 over the speed limit.

"Why didn't I see it before? I could have warned them." Her eyes continued to well up with tears and the color drained from her face.

"Lydia, I need you to focus. Tell us who died."

"Isaac, Scott, and Braeden."

Kira began to cry out of fear for her boyfriend. Stiles began driving even faster over the speed limit. They weren't that far from the clinic when Lydia was clued in to their deaths and Stiles hoped they could get there in time to help them. He pulled into the parking lot and parked in front of the door without caring if the vehicle was in someone's way. He got out and ran inside.

Derek was giving Braeden CPR but a lot of her blood was on the floor in a large puddle by her head. She had a bullet wound at her right temple. Stiles could smell the gunpowder as soon as he got closer to them. His attention drifted to Scott, who was breathing and sitting up. Jackson was helping him by absorbing some of the pain and the two wounds in his head were almost completely healed. Two bullets coated with blood were on the ground by Jackson's feet.

Deaton was giving Isaac CPR and Liam was trying to absorb his pain but nothing was happening. Deaton collapsed, defeated, and he shook his head. Stiles felt like he was to blame, like he should have worked out that this had been Kate's plan all along. He grew angry and he also became focused.

He kneeled next to Liam and took over CPR for Deaton. "Stiles, he's been down too long."

"Let him try," Lydia pleaded. Deaton sat back and waited to see what Stiles was going to do.

Stiles put his hands on both sides of Isaac's head and he closed his own eyes, trying to will away the two gunshot holes. He doubted it was possible but he wasn't willing to accept any more deaths and knew he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't try. Isaac had been turned by Derek and he hoped that the connection was still there, even if they were no longer tied to the alpha/beta paradigm . He didn't feel anything at first but his hands grew numb the longer he kept them there.

He heard someone gasp, he wasn't sure who, and he kept at it. He felt the warmth return to Isaac's skin and the feeling of life return to the body that he had been holding on to. He removed his hands when he felt movement beneath his grasp and proceeded to collapse onto the floor. Derek was by his side checking on him once his blurry vision subsided and he tried to concentrate through the confusion.

"You did it," Derek told him.

"He's alive?"

"Isaac is alive."

"Take me to Braeden."

Derek looked away for a minute and then he looked into Stiles' eyes. "It's too late. She's gone."

"I can try, Derek. I have to try," Stiles pleaded.

"No, it could kill you. She wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself for her."

"What happened? Who did this?" Kira asked, hugging Scott.

"Stiles' dad," Liam announced. "He got a phone call and then he just started shooting at all of us. Isaac and Scott were the closest and Braeden ran into the room and got shot as he was leaving."

Stiles didn't understand. He knew his father would never do something like that and the thought that he was responsible was enough to make him question reality. Derek helped him sit up, knowing he wasn't ready to try standing. "My dad wouldn't do this."

"He did," Scott said, as gently as he could. "It was like he didn't even recognize us."

"Kate did this," Derek realized.

Isaac sat up and inhaled a deep breath as he regained consciousness. When he saw the threat was gone he relaxed. Stiles knew that Kate had declared war on the pack and they had already lost two people. He promised himself that they weren't going to lose a third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Braeden. Tell me, are you happy that I killed her character off or do you wish that she would have stayed among the living?


	19. A Shot In The Dark

"Was Braeden's death my fault?" He asked.

Lydia shook her head, clearly surprised at the question. "No, Stiles, and it isn't your father's fault either. It's all on Kate."

"I should have made Derek let me try to bring her back. It worked for Isaac and..."

"It almost killed you in the process. Derek was right when he told you that she wouldn't have wanted you to die for her."

Stiles was still unsure because the logical choice would be to survive by any means necessary. He guessed their assumption was accurate but he really had no way of knowing. They were sitting in Lydia's car and parked across the street from the woman's house. Kira was in the back seat and she was quieter than usual. 

"Are you okay?" He asked her, turning in the seat so that he could see her.

"I'm fine. It's just that everything was so different three days ago."

"Things change faster than the weather around here. Let's go talk to this woman and then we can get back."

The three of them exited the vehicle and they walked up to the porch. Stiles knocked on the door and he repeated the process when no one answered. Lydia's hand raised to the doorknob and she turned it, opening the unlocked door. Stiles took a beat before he gathered the courage to go inside. He used his shirt to wipe the fingerprints from the doorknob and used his shoe to close the door.

"It's okay. She's dead," Lydia told them.

"How do you know it's her and not someone else?"

The banshee shrugged her shoulders. "I just do. Don't ask me to explain because you know I can't."

Stiles understood that all too well. "We stay for five minutes and then we leave, okay? We don't have my dad to get us out of a jam if one of the neighbors calls the police."

Lydia began looking around the room they were in and her eyes drifted to the staircase. "Upstairs."

Stiles and Kira followed her as she led them directly to the dead body. The smell was unpleasant and though Stiles was no expert, he guessed the woman had been dead for a couple of days. It was the same woman that had given him the folder with Kate's photographs. The room was immaculate except for the dead body and the bloodstained carpet.

"How was she...?" Kira asked.

"Um, she was strangled. I don't think Kate was the one that did it."

"Can you tell who it was?"

Lydia shook her head. "It doesn't work like that. I don't see it happening like a movie."

"It's okay. Let's look for anything out of the ordinary that could explain why Kate was staying here with her. She must have been here for a reason. And be careful not to touch anything."

They split up into different rooms. Stiles entered what appeared to be an office. There was a computer sitting on a desk with a stack of notes scribbled on a notepad but each of the pages with text had been removed. His eye tracked to a letter pinned to a bulletin board and he moved closer to read it.

It was a notice of forclosure from a bank, he realized, and when nothing stood out his attention moved to the bookshelf. The books were on medical transcription and shorthand for the most part, but there were also binders with information on ICD-9 codes and medical terminology. 

"Guys, I found something," Kira announced.

Stiles turned and walked into the room across the hall. His eyes widened when he saw all of the items that were there. Kira pointed to an altar with animal bones and crystals mixed together, like someone had tossed them down to divine their meaning. "This woman was a witch?"

"Probably not a real one," he countered.

"How do you know?"

"She would have been able to put up a fight against whoever killed her, right? But nothing is out of place and there are no signs of a struggle."

"What about all this stuff?"

Stiles looked at the vials of various ingredients, most of which he didn't recognize. He had a nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach when he found a large jar of mountain ash and the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up. "Actually, I think she was an emissary."

"Like Deatom?"

"And Morrell," Lydia said. She walked into the room holding up a framed photograph. In the picture were the deceased woman and a handful of others, including Deaton and Morrell. They were about twenty years younger in the photograph and it was taken on the same porch they had been on before they entered the house.

"Why would an emissary let Kate stay here?" Kira asked.

"She may have been trying to help her. We should get the picture to Deaton and ask him to tell us about her."

They agreed and left the premises once their five minutes were up. They found nothing else of use in the home and Stiles hoped that what they did find out could help them in some way. They were all quiet as they drove back to the animal clinic. 

When they arrived, Melissa was with the rest of the group. She hugged Stiles as soon as she saw him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay when I find my dad."

"I know everything is going to work out." Stiles admired the confidence in her voice because his own level of confidence was losing steam. He knew Kate could easily kill his father and that brought on a whole other level of anxiety to his already fatigued mind.

Lydia handed the photograph to Deaton and filled him in on the body they found. "Her name was Rose Powell," he explained. "She was part of our study group where we learned to be emissaries."

"But she looks twice your age," Scott commented.

"People of all ages come to the path; there's not a set time in our lives when we receive the calling. A lot of times people are resistant about what it means to be an emissary - they don't want to leave the safe, normal world behind."

"Ignorance is bliss," Melissa said, smiling weakly.

"Marin was closer to her than I was . Kate may have been staying with her in an effort to track down my sister."

Derek raised his eyebrows as he thought about what that meant. "So, why would Kate go back and kill her after she already gave Stiles the photos?"

"Maybe to keep something else hidden from us. It's the simplest explanation," Jackson surmised. Stiles was impressed by his logic and he wondered if the guy had actually become smarter while he was in London.

"You might be right. Rose was skilled at creating tonics and herbal mixtures. It could very well be her recipe that is responsible for what Stiles' dad did here earlier today. It's equally possible that she used Rose to find Marin."

"Guys, it sounds like Kate's building a pack," Isaac suggested. 

"She would have to if she wants to go up against all of us. She has no allies so it makes sense for her to create some that will do whatever she tells them to do."

Stiles froze. "Kira, when's the last time you talked to your parents?"

"This morning. Why?"

"Kate had Malia get you and Lydia out of town. The next thing we know is that Parrish is missing. Not long after that we find out that she's controlling my dad somehow."

Kira's eyes widened. "You think she got me out of town to get to my mother?"

"He might be on to something," Derek said. "Maybe she kept Parrish captive because the hypnotism didn't work on him like it did with the sheriff? We still don't know very much about his abilities."

"My mother is a pretty powerful kitsune. She told me herself that we're immune to most forms of magic."

"Most, but not all," Deaton highlighted. "Something like this would be low magic which wouldn't take a lot of energy. It might even be dormant until Kate uses a trigger."

"Like the phone call my dad got." Stiles knew what he had to do. "Kira, I need you to take me to your mother."

"Why?"

"I need to have a look at her memories. If Kate is controlling her, I think I might be able to pick up on it."

"We're going with you," Derek said.

"I could just bring her here," Kira offered.

"Fine. But get her here soon and don't let her make any phone calls."

"I'll go with you," Scott said, grabbing her hand.

Stiles watched them leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sterek to come. They're busy trying to figure out Kate's strategy which doesn't leave all that much time for flirting and stolen kisses. I hope you like the update. (C;


	20. From Bad to Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has arrived. If you've been missing some Stiles/Derek interaction then make sure you don't miss this one.

Stiles had been watching Derek through the window for almost ten minutes before he decided to join him outside. The werewolf was walking along the perimeter, his eyes focused on the horizon. "You don't have to check on me," he spoke, sensing he was no longer alone.

"Why would I do a silly thing like that?"

Derek glanced at him for a half a second before returning his eyes to where he had been looking previously. "I'm fine."

"We both know that's not true, but we can pretend if it makes you feel better. Any sign of Kate?"

"No, but she knows we're here."

Something in Stiles' mind bubbled to the surface, like a forgotten thought suddenly remembered. "The fire. Derek, are you outside because you think she's going to try to burn the clinic down with everyone inside?"

His eyes were sad when he looked at Stiles. "She wants to make suffer. She did the same thing to my family and if she did it again...it would be..." He found himself unable to finish his sentence which caused Stiles to take a step closer.

"It would be devastating."

Derek nodded and regained his composure. "The army is to keep Scott and the rest of the pack busy while she comes for me. She's going to stretch out my pain for as long as possible."

Stiles crossed his arms. He understood where Derek was coming from but he, unlike his boyfriend, was able to see the bigger picture. "Derek, this isn't about you, or Scott, or Allison, or even what Peter did to Kate. She's a frickin' homicidal maniac and she loves to make people suffer. Her only reason, her only justification, is that she wants to cause others pain."

"I know. Still, you all might be safer if I left town."

Stiles glared. "Try it and I'll trap you in mountain ash until I'm your age."

Derek's brows moved closer together. "This isn't a game, Stiles."

"Seriously? You think I'm that childish?"

Derek looked at him and then he sighed. "No, of course not. I'm sorry."

"She has my dad," he reminded, and the fear he was hiding below the surface was starting to reach the surface.

"Deaton's going to find something to break Kate's hold over him and then we'll get him back. I promise."

"I hope so."

Stiles shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Derek continued to watch him as Stiles looked at the sunset. It became obvious to him that Derek wanted to say something when he caught the werewolf's mouth open and close twice in the span of a few seconds.

"Just say it, man. You won't offend me."

Derek looked down at his feet, embarrassed at having been caught. "I just wanted to know how you brought Isaac back from the dead. It doesn't really make sense if your power is telepathy."

"I'm not even sure how I did it. I just held his head in my hands and willed him to come back to life. I wondered if it was because of you."

Derek looked back up at him. "Me? How could I...?"

"You turned Isaac into a werewolf so there has to be some kind of bond between you, even if it isn't as strong as it was when you were an alpha. I thought my connection to you maybe helped me tap into your connection to him. It's just a theory, I guess."

"We'll find someone to help you figure this out. Someone out there has to know about what you're going through and what you can do. Deaton and Morrell have contacts all over the country, right?"

Stiles nodded. "I'm betting they even have a few outside of the country."

"Then we'll find you some answers."

Stiles hoped so, but he knew it would be dangerous to lose sight of their priorities. "We should probably focus on the woman that wants to kill us, at least for now."

Derek closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Stiles. The werewolf placed a kiss on Stiles' neck as he inhaled his scent. "I think you're amazing."

"Really? Could you smell it on me?"

Derek rolled his eyes but Stiles was unable to see his response to his humor. They continued to stand there hugging it out, not caring if they were being watched. "I think I really needed this."

"Me too. I think being werewolf married has its perks."

"Like what?"

"A hot guy hugging me is at the top of my list."

"That would be at the top of your list."

Stiles took a step back. "Don't judge my list, man. You can make your own list."

"Maybe I will," he lied, playfulness in his voice. "Well, we should get back."

"Why? Is there news?"

Derek nodded. "Kira is close."

Stiles eyed Derek suspiciously. "Can you smell her from here?"

Derek smirked. "No, I can hear her car."

"And her car sounds different than everyone else's?"

"Something like that."

Stiles held Derek's hand as they began walking back. Melissa was talking with Scott and Deaton when they entered the clinic. Isaac, Jackson, and Lydia were talking to Liam. Stiles felt calm when no one turned to look at them, but Derek still let go of his hand and put his own into the pockets of his jacket.

Stiles walked over to Isaac. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I hear you brought me back to life."

"Apparently. I'm still not sure how I managed it."

"All that matters is that it worked. Thanks for caring enough to try."

"Let's not get all mushy about it since we both know it's kind of my job. Still, I'm sorry my dad killed you."

Isaac inspected one of the bloodstains on his shirt. "At least it wasn't painful."

"They're back," Derek announced, and Stiles was thankful that he broke up the awkwardness. He had come to like Isaac, maybe even admire him, but that didn't make them best friends. In fact, if it weren't for Scott, they probably never would have found equal ground all.

It took a few minutes for Scott and Kira to enter the clinic with Kira's mother, Noshiko. Melissa and Deaton moved to speak with her while the rest of them got together out of their hearing range.

"She seems okay," Kira reported.

"So did my dad," Stiles reminded her.

"I say we just tell her what we think Kate did to her and see if she'll let Stiles look around in her head."

"Assuming he can," Jackson quipped.

Stiles blinked a couple of times. "Thanks for the support."

Jackson's left eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "I just meant that she's powerful and we don't know if your thing will work on her."

"My _thing_? Are you kidding me?"

"Just ignore him. Jackson was never very good at being supportive," Lydia accused. 

"How is this about me? I was trying to be supportive," Jackson countered.

Scott glared at the both of them and their discussion, stemming from their relationship issues, was tabled for the time being. He put his hand on Stiles' shoulder in an effort to be encouraging. "The only way we'll know if you can do it is for you to give it a try."

Stiles agreed. He looked around and the others were in agreement. Stiles left the group and walked over to the adults. It came as no surprise to him that Derek followed him over. The others took positions so that they could get a view of the show but be at a safe enough distance to escape if necessary. Stiles admired their survival instincts.

"Have you filled her in?"

Deaton crossed his arms. "I told her your suspicions and what you'd like to try."

Noshiko smiled at him. "I have no idea if it's going to work but I'm willing to let you try, especially if there is a chance I could become a threat. I've never met anyone with an ability such as yours and I'm actually quite fascinated by the prospect."

"Then let's get to it," he said, sticking to business. He knew it was rude of him but he was getting fed up with having no answers and just waiting around for Kate to strike. She walked over to a chair and took a seat. Stiles approached her and he placed his hand on her wrist as he sat down in the chair beside her. "Just try to relax and, you know, not want to kill me."

"I'll do my best," she promised.

He felt his awareness expand and there was resistance almost immediately. He could sense her mind and her power, which felt like layers of vibrating energy surrounding the both of them. He watched as electricity was propelled from her body in small streams and he moved out of the way. He suspected that they were a product of her subconscious, like an automatic defense mechanism, and he was intrigued by the prospect. Deaton cleared his throat which brought him back to the task at hand.

He returned to the chair and formed the physical connection a second time. Like before, streams of electricity developed at various points on her arms and moved towards hm. He remained still and seated as the electricity struck his skin but found that it wasn't painful and that it lost intensity after a certain point. Her resistance began to ebb, like a force field losing power, and his consciousness began to merge with her own. His eyes snapped closed and he felt himself in a completely different environment.  
 _  
"My powers...how did you...?"_

_Kate looked down at Noshiko, who was on the floor of her kitchen. Her entire body was paralyzed and she couldn't move anything except her head. Even her breathing was difficult. Kate laughed at her._

_"I poisoned your tea. I knew it was only a matter of time before you let your guard down."_

_Stiles was able to see what she was seeing even though he was also looking at both Noshiko and Kate from his own perspective, like seeing things from two different vantage points simultaneously. There was a container of lose-leaf tea and a note from Kira that said the contents were a gift. Of course, it wasn't really a gift from Kira at all._

_"What do you want?"_

_"I'm going to need an ally when I make my move against Derek Hale and the McCall pack."_

_"I won't help you," Noshiko promised._

_Kate's eyes were cold. "Honey, I'm not exactly giving you a choice." She pulled a pouch out of her jacket pocket and opened it, taking a handful of the sky blue powder inside. She poured the contents of her hand onto Noshiko's face and a dozen scents were present: jasmine, sage, and a couple that Stiles couldn't identify._

_The pupils in Noshiko's eyes grew small and Kate kneeled down next to her. "I'm in control now. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes," Noshiko replied, her voice monotone._

_"Good. Your mission is very specific and I need you to follow my instructions carefully. When you hear someone say 'get to the point,' I want you to kill whoever is around you. You will remain under my control until you have killed everyone, at which point you will leave the scene and forget about what you have done. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. Now, tell me everything you know about Stiles Stilinski."_

__  
Stiles broke the connection. He felt weak from the experience but he forced himself to sit upright in the chair.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked him.

"Kate got to her. I think she was given the same mission as my father."

"I don't understand," Noshiko said. She was a mixture of concerned and confused. "How is it that I don't remember?"

"You're a sleeper agent. You're oblivious to your programming until someone says the words that put you into a trance, at which time you find yourself compelled to do as Kate instructed."

"You were right," Kira said. "Kate had Malia get Lydia and I out of town so she could get to my mom and Parrish."

"Then she could have done this to anyone. Teachers at the school, even staff at the hospital," Melissa said.

"How do we undo her programming?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not sure. Repeating the trigger would set her off and she wouldn't snap out of it until she left the scene with everyone dead. Is there a special emissary mixture to undo the post-hypnotic suggestion?"

Deaton scratched the back of his neck as he formulated an answer. "I could try a couple of recipes but I can't guarantee they would reverse what has been done. Not knowing the recipe for the original mixture leaves us with too many options to pursue and I don't think we have the time."

Stiles felt helpless. Knowing something needed to be done wasn't enough, and not knowing how to proceed was making him frustrated. He didn't even know if his father was still alive and the thought of his standing around looking for answers while Kate was doing God knows what to him made Stiles feel like an epic failure.

"There was something else. Kate asked Noshiko to tell her everything she knew about me."

"I don't remember that," Noshiko said. "I can't believe I would tell her anything."

"It's not like she could have given Kate much. My mother just found out about your abilities on the way here in my car," Kira noted.

"Do you think it's possible Kate knew about them somehow?" Derek asked.

"I don't know how she would when none of us knew anything."

"Marin," Deaton whispered. He realized then that everyone was staring at him and waiting for him to continue. "Marin suspected that there was something different about Stiles. I thought it was because he possessed the potential to become an emissary but she thought it was something else."

Stiles sighed. "My dad knows about what I can do. If Kate asks him the same question then he'll have no choice but to tell her. She might try to use me next."

"Deaton, would she be able to do that?"

"I can't say for certain either way. I might be able to create something to help him resist should she get him alone long enough to attempt to recruit him."

"Give it a try," Scott suggested. "Kira, if your mother turns, can you subdue her?"

Kira raised her eyebrows. "Probably not for very long. She's more powerful than I am and she's been using her skills for a lot longer than I have."

Jackson looked to Stiles. "What about that police van you kept me in? Could we keep her in there?"

"It wouldn't hold her. I doubt even mountain ash would completely contain her power. I felt it when I connected to her and it was hard to get through."

Stiles looked at her and he knew in that instance what it was he had to do. He grabbed her wrist and he felt the connection form. He pushed through her resistance a third time until he could hear her thoughts in his head and see what she was seeing. 

_Stiles? I can feel you inside my head._

"Just stay calm," he heard himself say. He concentrated on what Kate had done, on her instructions and questions, and then he pictured the memories evaporating from Noshiko's mind. He could feel her fear as her mind began to resist him and he continued, refusing to give up. He felt her go unconscious and the connection terminated.

When he opened his own eyes he felt stronger than ever before. When he looked back at his friends they were all watching him with worry. Then he understood. Electricity was pouring out of him in every direction, striking against objects at random. 

"What did you do?" Kira asked him.

"I removed Kate's control. At least, I hope I did."

"Why is she unconscious?"

"It wasn't an easy thing to do," he explained. "I think it caused a lot of psychic stress on her but it wasn't anything to cause her serious harm."

"You don't know that," Kira said accusingly, and he couldn't blame her.

"Stiles, you need to center yourself and regain control."

"I'm trying. Just give me a minute."

The kitsune power was already leaving him and he could feel his head clearing as Noshiko's personality and skills were submerged by his own consciousness. The crackle of the electricity began to slow and decrease in volume until it was gone completely. He could hear Noshiko regaining consciousness and he turned back to face her.

"Did it work?" She inquired.

Stiles met her eyes. Everyone was still far enough away that they would be safe and have time to escape if things went downhill. Derek walked to his side, knowing what he was about to do.

"I think we should get to the point."

Noshiko blinked a couple of times and then stood up. "I don't understand. The point of what?"

Stiles smiled. "I think it worked. That was Kate's trigger phrase."

He heard commotion behind him so he spun around. Liam had his claws in Jackson's back. Lydia was on the floor with blood coming from a deep cut in her wrist. "She got to Liam?" He asked, not believing it.

Scott approached Liam slowly, his eyes flashing red. He let out a deep growl which Liam ignored. He tossed Jackson against the wall and struck at Scott. Stiles turned to Deaton, who was already on his way to his office. Scott successfully dodged two strikes but the third was successful when Liam's claws connected, digging into Scott's abdomen.

"You have to stop this," Scott told him. 

Liam was oblivious. Scott struck him in the jaw and knocked him to the floor. Melissa was now applying pressure on Lydia's wound and the two of them were watching from the sidelines. Derek approached Scott but it wasn't necessary to help. 

Deaton emerged from his office and he tossed the jar of mountain ash next to Liam. The ash twisted into a circle around Liam, separating him from Scott. 

"Jackson, are you okay?" Scott asked.

The werewolf nodded as he stood up. "My back has already healed. I can't say the same about my forty dollar shirt."

"Lydia?" Kira asked, concerned.

"It's a deep cut. She'll need stitches," Melissa explained.

"I'm sorry," Stiles told them. "I had no idea she got to Liam."

"It's not your fault," Derek reassured him. Stiles felt like he should have done a better job at protecting the pack.

"Can you remove it from him too?"

"I should be able to. Just give me a minute to clear my head."

"Lydia, let me take care of that cut," Deaton offered.

"You're a veterinarian."

"I assure you that I'm capable of stitching your wound and leaving no scar. The faster we get started the less likely you are to bleed out all over my floor." Lydia jumped up and followed Deaton and Melissa into an exam room.

"I need you guys to hold him."

Stiles approached the circle of mountain ash, as did Scott, Derek, and Isaac. Jackson stood next to Kira and her mother. "I'll break the circle and then you guys keep him still. I don't know if this will take more or less time than before."

Everyone nodded, agreeing to the plan. Stiles waved his hand and the circle separated. The guys moved in and held Liam still so that Stiles could safely approach. He placed his hand on Liam's forearm and both of their eyes closed as the connection activated.  
 _  
"You're going to kill Scott for me."_

_"I won't do it," Liam said, defiant. Kate just smiled at him as she took the pouch out of her pocket._

_Liam turned his head when he heard someone coughing. "Get on with it."_

_"Have a little patience. I need to be delicate if we're going to get our revenge."_

_The man narrowed his eyes. "Being delicate is a mistake. Scott McCall deserves to be dismembered while his friends watch his suffering."_

_"Are you going to let me do this or do you want to do it yourself?"_

_"Proceed," Gerard said, as he coughed black goo into a handkerchief._

_Kate turned her attention back to Liam. "Now. Where were we?"_

Stiles focused on the memory and imagined it turning into liquid and evaporating away. He could feel the calm overcome Liam and it was then that he broke the connection.

He stumbled backwards and would have fallen if everyone hadn't of been supporting him. "Just take it easy for a minute," Isaac told him.

Stiles knew he didn't have time to wait for Liam to get his bearings. He needed to tell everyone what he discovered because it changed things in the worst possible way,

"We've got a major problem. Kate isn't working alone. She's doing all of this with Gerard."


	21. The Debriefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I have failed this city. Or community? Anyway, here is the next chapter. It is short and very late, but I'll try to do better in the future. <3

"I remember everything. Kate showed up at school and I was late for lacrosse practice. I tried to fight her and lost," Liam explained.

Stiles felt sorry for the guy. His own experience with the nogitsune was an example of what it was like to lose your free will and try to hurt the people you cared about - he couldn't imagine what it would have felt like to have Kate and Gerard controlling you.

"Did she make you do anything else?" Lydia asked.

Liam shook his head. "No, I don't think so. She just wanted me to kill members of the pack, but my ultimate target was Scott."

An idea was starting to weave a web within Stiles' mind. The longer he thought it through, the more likely it could work. "What if we make her think that you succeeded?"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Stiles. He knew it would be difficult to pull off but the plan could be beneficial, especially if Kate and Gerard thought the true alpha was out of the way. They wouldn't have any reason to remain in hiding and while it would escalate the conflict, it also brought him closer to finding his father.

"It could accelerate their plan," Derek countered.

"But then we'd know what their ultimate goal is. Right now we're just waiting for them to kill us off or cause us to hurt each other."

Deaton began tapping his finger on the countertop. "It wouldn't be difficult to fake a death certificate. I've done it before."

Stiles did a double take and decided he didn't want to know any of the details. 

"We could tell people that Scott ran away while insinuating that he died to the people that Kate would be watching," Jackson offered. Stiles thought it was a good idea,

"Will Kate believe it without seeing a body?" Lydia wondered.

"That can also be faked," Deaton said. "Just don't ask questions."

"They don't know that Stiles was able to free Liam and Kira's mom from their control. That could also be useful," Lydia offered. A clean bandage was wrapped around her wrist where Liam had cut her.

"You'd have to keep me hidden somewhere out of sight. She wouldn't believe that you guys would just let me go free after killing Scott," Liam calculated.

"Then it's a plan."

Scott looked to Kira and his mother. "Liam and I can't stay here or anywhere else that Malia would have told Kate about. She'd be foolish not to check everything out to make sure I'm dead."

"You could stay at my house," Jackson offered. "My parents are vacationing in Bali and they weren't expecting me back, so they let the housekeeper go with them on the trip."

"If she talks to my father then she's going to think Isaac is dead too. He should go along to avoid raising her suspicions," Stiles suggested.

Jackson shrugged. "We have plenty of room at the house. But what if she finds out that Isaac and I came back to town together?"

"It's okay. She knows you're rich and selfish and wouldn't even entertain the thought of three decent guys hiding out at your place." Lydia, of course.

"You guys need to work on your issues," Stiles said. He got glares from both of them but it needed to be said.

"This plan means that we're all going to have to act like Scott died. We can't let our guard down for even a second or it could give it away."

Liam looked at Scott. "Why don't we just wait until she gives me the phrase? It would be easier for them to believe."

"There's a chance that she'll be watching. This is a risk that we have to take."

"Then we'll all go to Jackson's house and that's where Scott's murder will go down."

"What if they're watching us now?"

Derek stared at Stiles before turning to Melissa and then Jackson. "It's unlikely with so many of us in one place. Jackson, you should invite Danny to come stay with you for a while."

Jackson shook his head. "No way. I don't want to put him in danger."

"He might already be," Lydia revealed. "He's the one that helped Stiles track her down."

"Kate could easily find Danny, and we know him so using him to hurt us might cause us to hesitate at a time when that wouldn't be the best idea. Besides, I think he could be useful."

"Why?"

"His hacking skills. We need to find Kate and Gerard to be ready when they reappear. Danny might be able to track my dad's cell phone and that could lead us to them."

"Fine. I'll send him a text."

Stiles knew it wasn't a perfect plan but at least it was something. They needed a way to move things forward and the surprise that Scott and Isaac were still alive could be beneficial if their actually being alive was revealed in the right moment.


	22. An Inopportune Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure we have less than five chapters to go. I haven't finished writing them but I can feel that the story is heading towards a conclusion. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please share it on Tumblr, Twitter, and Facebook, via word of mouth, and even touch telepathy, if you happen to enjoy it.

Stiles was impressed with Jackson's house. He had never been there before, he realized, and he understood that while his own home was small, yet lived in and homey, Jackson's large house was more clinical and cold. It explained a lot about Jackson's personality.

They assembled in the living room. Kira had decided to take her mother home and Deaton gave Melissa a ride as well. Stiles was feeling both confusion and doubt and he wondered if their plan would be successful. He had a nagging feeling that he had ignored something important.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah. I just feel like we're forgetting something."

Their conversation drew the attention of the rest of the group, and Stiles felt uneasy with everyone staring at him. 

"What is it?" Lydia asked, her voice calm and as reassuring as possible. It made Stiles feel like an infant.

"I don't know. That's why it's something I forgot."

Liam looked around the room and took a seat on the couch. "This could take a while," he joked.

Stiles wasn't laughing but he was almost always in favor of lightening the mood. "Just let me think for a minute. I know it's something important."

Scott began pacing around the room. Others took seats and began having conversations. Stiles just stood in place as he thought, reviewing everything that had happened. He felt like an idiot when he finally realized what he had missed.

"Morrell's in hiding. Danny is on his way here. Parrish and my dad are both missing. The thing that makes no sense in all of this is Scott's mother!"

Scott stopped pacing and he looked at Stiles. He was visibly concerned. "My mom? What are you talking about?"

"Kate has been going after our allies. Why would she leave alone the mother of the alpha when she's declaring war on his pack?"

"She wouldn't," Derek admitted.

"Melissa's in danger," Isaac acknowledged. He went from concerned to angry and even Scott was taken by surprise. "I haven't had the best of luck when it comes to adults being nice to me. Melissa is one of the few that is."

Stiles knew where Isaac was coming from. Over the years, Melissa had become like a second mother to him. He hated that everyone he cared about was always in danger when someone put the pack in their crosshairs. Melissa was in danger and the worst part of all of it was that she had no way to protect herself.

"It could be an oversight if Kate was alone, maybe, but not with Gerard in the picture. Scott, you gotta get to your mom."

"What about our plan?"

"We hold off. Liam, Isaac, and Jackson can hang out here while we go get Melissa."

Lydia stood up. "What about Deaton?"

"He might be useful to them, or at the very least, keep him in a position where he can't be of any help to us."

Scott began walking to the door when his phone ring. A chill went up Stiles' spine as Scott answered it. "Mom? Are you okay?"

His face fell a half-second later. "Kate? I'll kill you if..."

He listened for a few more seconds and then hung up the phone, sliding it back into his pocket. He looked across the room at Stiles. 

Derek shook his head immediately. "No. I'm sorry, Scott, but we'll have to find another way."

"What did she say?" Stiles inquired.

Scott cleared his throat. As the only other person in the room without werewolf hearing, Lydia was also interested in the answer. If the looks on everyone's faces were any indication, the answer wasn't good. "Kate has my mom and Deaton. She said she'd trade them."

It clicked immediately. It made sense, especially if pack's plan had been revealed to Kate. "She wants me."

"Not gonna happen. It's obviously a trap," Lydia explained. "We can't turn over the one person that can free everyone from her control, guys."

"We don't have a choice," Scott revealed.

"Why?"

"She's going to kill them if you doesn't show up at the Hale vault in an hour. Then, she's going to kill your dad, Stiles."

It was an easy choice. There was no question in his mind that he was going to do it; he knew it had to be done. He flashed Derek a weak smile before turning to Scott and nodding. "I'll go, but I have a condition."

"Anything."

"If Kate is able to control me then I can't be trusted. I would be a threat to everyone and I wouldn't care about killing any of you. So, if that happens, if I'm a zombie and I'm dangerous, then I want you to kill me before I can hurt someone."

Lydia walked over to him and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Stiles, you're overreacting."

"I'm not. I can't know what the new plan is or where you guys go into hiding, okay? I don't want to be the one that gets all my friends killed." The nervousness had now subsided because he had a purpose, a mission, something to work towards. He turned and began walking towards the door.

"Stop. You're not going by yourself."

Stiles turned back to the pack. "I think I have to. The bad guys always say to come alone, right?"

Lydia joined him by the door and hugged him. Derek looked solemn as he watched them essentially say good bye to each other, just in case things ended badly. Scott walked over to Stiles after Lydia let go and he repeated the process. Everyone else stayed still, even Derek, and Stiles left the house as quickly as possible. He didn't blame Derek for not wanting to say goodbye to him because he felt the exact same way. It felt like giving up, like going down without a fight, and for all he knew it would happen that way.

He got into his jeep and drove to the vault. He thought about stopping off at home and loading up on mountain ash but it seemed unnecessary since it wouldn't stop a bullet. The vault was empty when he arrived and so he did his best to avoid looking over at where Malia had been killed. Someone had removed the mattress and chains along with the blood and the body, but he found himself wondering how long it would be before the scent dissipated enough so that not even his werewolf friends would have an olfactory reminder of her death.

Stiles started to walk the aisles of shelves in order to keep himself busy. He jumped when both of the entrances opened simultaneously. Kate and Melissa walked in through one entrance and Gerard and Deaton walked through the other. Melissa had obviously been crying and seeing Stiles there caused fresh tears to fall.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he told Kate. "We should plan a barbecue for our next get together."

Kate glared at him. She let go of Melissa's wrist and then pushed her in the direction of Gerard and Deaton. Stiles watched as they were both allowed to leave through the exit that opened up underneath the sign for the school. Gerard started coughing into a white handkerchief and when he removed it from his mouth, it was spotted with black residue. The doors closed.

"Is this it? Which one of you is going to kill me?"

"We don't want to kill you. We want to put your abilities to good use," Gerard explained, his voice raspier than Stiles remembered. 

Stiles laughed. "I guess I would do the same if our situations were reversed. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I barely know how to control it. Deaton didn't have a lot of answers."

"Have you ever heard of the Kel?" Kate asked.

"Just the basic background information."

"The Kel were a powerful race, some say on equal measure with the Druids. Stories suggest that they could make people follow their orders simply by thinking a command. What's not common knowledge is that they aren't just mythology or fairy tales - you actually exist."

Stiles was hoping they would accidentally tell him how he could control his enemies into surrender so he chose his words carefully. "Why would you want me to help you? I would think someone with my abilities would be near the top of your hit list."

Kate nodded. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and then looked at her father. "I would agree with you if my father hadn't already pointed out that the game has changed. Most hunters wouldn't work with a werejaguar, let alone allow themselves to become one."

"Let's just get to the punch line. I'm not going to do anything that will help you hurt my friends."

Kate laughed at him. "Stiles, I don't think we're really going to give you much choice."

"Then do your worst." His words were full of false bravado. 

Kate pulled out the same pouch that Stiles had seen in the memories of Noshiko and the others. Kate collected a handful of the powder and then she tossed it at Stiles. His skin began to tingle as the powder collided with his skin. He didn't feel any different after, definitely not like he remembered from the other's minds when the same had been done to them.

"It didn't work," Kate complained, disappointed.

"We knew it probably wouldn't. It didn't work on the deputy either."

Stiles turned to Gerard. "Parrish? Why wouldn't it work on him?"

"We're not sure. From what he tells us, no one in this town has be able to figure out what he is."

"He's a pretty good deputy. You should let him go."

Gerard laughed and Stiles wanted to kick the guy in the balls as punishment. "He's not going anywhere. He's keeping your father company at this very minute."

"Great. Well, your magic powder didn't really have much oomph so I guess I'll be going."

He knew better than to try to make a move for one of the exits. He also knew they weren't going to let him leave. They would just as soon kill him to prevent him from being useful to the pack."

"You're a barrel of laughs, Stiles. But no, we're not done with you."

"Oh, did you guys want to go catch a movie?"

"No, we're going to consult with someone that can explain why the powder doesn't work on you."

Stiles sighed. "Ahh, so you do have Morrell."

They were both surprised that he made the connection. "Yes, we picked her up a few days ago when she came into town. The powder also doesn't work on her but we expect her to be more cooperative now that we released her brother."

Stiles shoved his hands into his jacket. "I guess it's lucky that you have a witness to corroborate your story." 

Kate looked into his eyes. "Isn't it?"


	23. Frenemies Get You Every Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to bring Morrell into the story for close to fifteen chapters. I managed to keep her out until this point and I think it makes her motivations that much more intriguing. Enjoy!

Stiles came to and opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, moaning from the throbbing pain on the side of his head. He began to remember Kate moving towards him back in the Hale vault, and that memory was followed by the memory of having collided into something. Stiles suspected it was the wall.

"You're going to have a headache for a few hours."

Stiles blinked a couple of times to adjust to the low light in the room. It was only about the size of Coach's office and the only light was coming in through the bottom of the door. He caught sight of the shape first, and then the voice clicked. "Ms. Morrell?"

"I'm not a guidance counselor anymore. You can call me Marin."

"Nah, that's just weird."

"Kate brought you in a few minutes ago. She said you had something to tell me."

Stiles slid across the floor so that his back was against the wall. It didn't help his headache but it did subdue the feeling of dizziness whenever he tried to move. He had been concussed enough times between werewolves and lacrosse to know the symptoms and he was ticking them off one by one in his head.

"Yeah, she wanted me to be a witness. She let Melissa and Deaton go as soon as I got to the vault."

"You traded yourself for them?"

"It seemed like the best option at the time. Kate tried that powder stuff on me but it didn't really work out."

Morrell nodded. "I didn't expect it to."

"Have you seen my dad? I think they're keeping him with Parrish."

"No, I'm sorry. There are cells all along this hallway. It was a paper factory in the early eighties but the owners died and there was no one interested in buying. I was hiding out here but Kate and Gerard found me."

Stiles found himself looking at Morrell. He didn't know whether or not he could trust her, though she always seemed to go out of her way to make sure he wasn't harmed. Lydia spilled months ago that she had told Deucalion not to bother messing with him since he was just a human - at least that was what Aidan told her.

"Can you get us out of this cell?"

"I don't have the key."

"Really? I never thought something like that would slow you down."

"It's safer to stay here. Going out there will just get us into trouble."

Stiles stood up. He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself and he walked to the door. He tried to open it but the door was locked and held in place. The cold metal of the doorknob gave him goosebumps. "Looking around in someone's head is interesting and all, but a little telekinesis would be a lot more handy."

"Not a lot of information is known about the abilities of the Kel, Stiles. It's possible that you have that power inside of you."

"I've never used it before," he commented.

"Perhaps you just haven't needed to. I might be able to help you."

Stiles turned to face her. "Great. We'll have plenty of time to work on it in our cell. Maybe we can start with meditation and chanting?"

She smiled at him. "I was going to suggest you connect with my mind, but whatever makes you comfortable."

"We can do that? I thought it was just memories that I could access."

"Primarily, but you also access information and emotions, right?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I even get a little bit of personality transference."

"There are worse personalities you can have than mine."

He agreed. He walked over to her and sat down across from her. She told him to focus on controlling his breathing and he did as she instructed. When their hands touched, Stiles felt her consciousness colliding with his own. 

* * *

The connection was severed as he was pulled apart from Morrell. Kate had him by the neck and her eyes were glowing. "That color doesn't really look good on you," he reported,

She ignored him and stared at Morrell. "Did it work?"

Stiles was confused. He looked to Morrell for an explanation but she avoided his eyes. "Yes," she said to Kate, "I can do it."

Kate looked back to Stiles. She looked fully human again, though that was just a disguise she wore. "Good. Do it."

"Not yet."

Kate tossed Stiles to the floor and she growled at Morrell. "We had an agreement. Your brother is still alive because I kept my word."

"I know. I just meant that you need to let Stiles see his father."

"That's not going to happen."

Morrell stood up but she kept her distance. "Then what you want me to do won't work. His abilities are clouded by concern for his father and his friends. He needs for those to be diminished before he takes on your personality or it won't be stable."

Stiles had already gotten up and was staring at the two of them as though he was trying to identify which was the worse monster. "You're crazy. I'm not going inside her head," he said, defiant.

"I can induce the connection myself, Stiles. I'm sorry."

"This was why you brought me here? You think me seeing Kate's memories will make me become a homicidal murderer?"

Kate giggled. "I think it would be an interesting experiment if nothing else. Fine, I'll take him to see his father. Mine will be along in a few minutes to collect you. If your potion doesn't work then I won't hesitate to track down your brother and kill him."

Kate pointed at the doorway and Stiles walked through. His eyes didn't take long to adjust to the bright hallway lights. Kate closed the cell door and locked it with a large beam that went over it, like the old castle doors with large wooden arms to prevent the doors from being forced open.

Stiles walked down the hallway and through a doorway that Kate had to unlock. She locked it back once they were on the other side. Stiles hadn't felt any of Morrell's personality transfer before, but now he was more focused and calculating. He knew exactly now many steps behind him she was and how quickly he would have to run to be able to escape; he knew things that he shouldn't have been able to know.

"In here," she told him. 

Stiles stopped and turned back. She had already unlocked the door and was standing back so that he could enter. He walked through and both his father and Parrish looked up at him, concerned. Neither was secured to the wall and they both looked weak.

He turned back to Kate. "They need water."

"They're prisoners of war. They can drink their own urine for all I care."

Stiles looked into her eyes and he was filled with controlled rage. "I'm going to kill you when this is over," he promised her.

She didn't say anything in response. She closed and secured the door, leaving them alone.

"Stiles, are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. Are you two okay?"

Parrish smirked. "Other than the malnutrition and dehydration? The entertainment facilities could stand to be updated."

Stiles sat across from them. "I traded myself for Melissa and Deaton. Kate has been using an emissary powder to control people."

He saw tears well up in his father's eyes. "I remember everything that I did. I saw it and I couldn't do anything to stop myself. I couldn't even remember to tell you what she did to me."

"It's okay. Everything is fine."

"Stiles, I killed people."

He took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. He knew it was risky to share what he knew but his heart was breaking seeing his father believe he was responsible for killing people. Yes, he did kill Braeden, but he wasn't in control any more than Stiles was in control when the nogitsune sent the bomb to the station.

"Give me your hands."

"Why?"

"I need to show you both something."

They both gave a hand to Stiles. He grabbed them at the same time and he began to control his breathing exactly as Morrell had guided him. He felt their minds merging with his own and he could sense their emotions and thoughts, even as they began to sense their connection to him and to each other.

Stiles showed them Lydia's premonition in the car. He showed them that they turned around and went back, but that Isaac and Braeden were already dead. His father's mind began to close, like his emotions were inhibiting the process, but Stiles kept the connection open.

He showed them that he was able to revive Isaac. Then he showed them everything that had happened up to the point he walked into the room.


	24. Subterfuge Is a Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I've been MIA for so long. I had some health stuff to deal with and I ended up in the hospital for almost a month. Then, my mother passed away in mid-September. It's been a difficult time for me and writing was the furthest thing on my mind.
> 
> I've finished the story and I think you all will be happy with the ending. Thanks for your patience and kind comments on the previous chapters. You guys rock!

Stiles was scared. Kate had dragged him out of the room Parrish and his father were in. He pleaded for more time but his words failed to break through her icy exterior. She placed him onto a tilted medical exam table and used leather straps at his wrists and ankles to secure him. 

"Look, you don't need my dad anymore. Just let him go."

She stopped moving long enough to look into his eyes. Her expression was as cold as ever. "Here's the thing about family, kid. They make you weak because they are a liability and half the time they wouldn't risk themselves for you if the situation were reversed. Just ask her."

Morrell walked into view carrying a glass of dark brown liquid. Her usual facade of confidence and fearlessness was beginning to falter. "Don't do this," he pleaded.

"I have no choice."

Kate took the glass from Morrell and put it to his lips. "Drink down every last drop or I start feeding your friends to your father. Deal?"

She tipped the glass and he drank. It tasted of rotten vegetables with a hint of dirt. He wanted to spit all of it into Kate's overly obnoxious face but he knew protecting the people he cared about was more important than making himself feel better by exacting petty revenge. He could only hope that Scott would find a way to save him from what was about to happen.

Once all the liquid was gone, Kate threw the glass against a wall a few dozen feet away. Shards collected onto the concrete floor. Stiles found himself thinking he could use them as a weapon if he could somehow manage to get himself free. He struggled against the restraints but they kept him contained; as time passed, he found himself coming to terms with his inevitable fate. 

"How long will it take for it to kick in?"

Morrell looked at Stiles with pity and then she turned her full attention to Kate. "Not even five minutes. I suggest you prepare him."

Stiles looked at both of their faces. He was sure he had heard them wrong. Neither one of them seemed to catch the error and he began to wonder what was going on, even as Gerard walked into the room. Things began falling into his place when Morrell avoided his eyes. It felt like a dream and he hoped it was a nightmare that he would soon wake up from, but that moment never arrived. 

"No way. You want him inside my head?!" Stiles asked, flabbergasted.

Argent's lips curved into a sanctimonious grin. "I'm still dying. The mountain ash that Scott slipped me had an odd side effect in that it helped to keep me around a little longer, but my body has continued to deteriorate. I'm in need of a new body and your gifts make yours a most promising choice."

Kate looked at Stiles and winked. "We're going to send you back to your friends and he's going to be inside your head calling all of the shots. His gun has two bullets for everyone you ever cared about and they won't even see it coming."

"Except my brother. We'll be leaving town as we agreed," Morrell reminded.

"Of course," Kate lied. 

She walked away from the table and approached Gerard. They went to a sink at the far side of the room and began to wash up, like they were preparing to make an elaborate meal instead of steal a live body for their nefarious purposes. "I don't have that many germs, people, though I kinda wish I had some catching strain of flesh eating bacteria right about now."

Morrell moved in close and she looked into his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"A mixture of scared and pissed the hell off!"

"I wouldn't expect you to feel anything else. How did the potion taste?"

Just thinking about the taste made his stomach turn. "Awful. Please tell me you didn't actually add dirt."

"No, I didn't have time to get any. The recipe I used came from an old book I got at a garage sale a few months ago."

"Wait a minute. They sell books on potions at garage sales?"

Morrell did the thing where she laughed at him with her eyes. "No, not books with real potion recipes. This book was a novel about an elf trying to cross into the human world to find the girl he dreams about every night. You'd probably hate it, actually. The characterization was terrible."

Stiles looked at her and he saw that she wasn't as docile as she seemed a few minutes earlier. Then he was annoyed. "You made me drink some made up concoction? What if it killed me?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Settle down. I haven't spent all this time keeping you safe just to poison you with a fictitious potion recipe. Remember what I showed you?"

He had no idea what she meant. "When?"

"In the cell. I gave you a gift, Stiles. You just have to look inside your mind and use it." She reached for the closest strap and began working to get it loose.

Stiles, meanwhile, closed his eyes. He searched his memory but came up without anything gift-like that could be of use in the present situation. He opened his eyes and groaned. "It won't work. I think it's gone."

Morrell undid the first strap and she moved on to the others. "No, it's not gone. I just helped you hide it to keep it safe. Do you remember the password?"

He started to shake his head and accept defeat but the word came out of his mouth effortlessly. "Hale."

She nodded. "Hale," she repeated.

Kate's head snapped around and she glowered intently. Stiles felt hidden information inside his mind coming to the surface, like buoyant secrets released from the depths of the ocean and allowed to rise. He felt his confidence grow as aspects of Morrell's personality and experiences were becoming integrated into his own.

Kate was walking to them now, having heard everything they said. Morrell let go of the straps that still held Stiles to the exam table and she took a defensive stance. She was a talented emissary, Stiles knew, because he was now one too. Memories of everything she learned during her training had been transferred to him. Morrell was skilled in a lot of areas but her power came from nature and the life that surrounded her. In a hand to hand combat situation, she could only last so long.

Stiles' power worked differently. His power came from inside, from the spark that was now becoming an inferno. He felt everything - the emotions of everyone in the building, the angle at which the wind was hitting the exterior wood paneling, and even the pull of gravity. 

"You made a big mistake," Kate accused.

"I was just doing my part to make sure this ends in our favor, once and for all. Did you really think I would betray everything I took an oath to protect?"

Kate swung but Morrell dodged it. She kicked her in the gut and then lunged forward, connecting a fist with her jaw. Kate growled loudly and she swiped at Morrell, a couple of claws slicing into the skin of her left shoulder. 

"It doesn't really matter. We all know we were going to kill you and your brother at the first opportunity. This just saves us some time."

Morrell laughed. "I wouldn't be so cocky given the current situation. You're out of your league now that his abilities are activating. Thanks for helping me make that happen."

"I'll kill all of you," Kate seethed.

Gerard looked at the scene in front of him and he made a move for the closest exit. Stiles watched him go as Morrell landed another hit to Kate's face, drawing blood. Kate struck back with ferocity as the split in her lip healed. Her hand latched onto Morrell's wounded shoulder and began squeezing. Her claws dug into the shoulder blade and created multiple puncture wounds. Morrell's legs began to weaken and she fell into Kate's arms.

Kate gloated over her victory and she lifted Morrell and threw her towards the nearest wall. Stiles felt himself calm and he glanced at the point of impact, sensing the damage that it would cause. He could feel his own energy charging the atmosphere in the room and it exploded outward in a wave only seconds before Morrell would have hit the wall. The pulse slowed her down and sent her to the concrete floor with a much softer landing. It still hurt but it was a pain she could recover from.

Morrell smiled as Kate turned to Stiles. 

He looked to the remaining straps holding him down and he felt them wash away into nothingness, like they had never existed. He removed himself from the table and then stretched. Kate turned back to Morrell, who had propped herself up against the wall. Blood was pouring out of the wounds in her shoulder and pressure wasn't enough to stop it. Stiles walked across the room and put his hands there, following his instinct.

"Woah. What is that?" He asked. His entire hand was tingling.

"It's the energy in my blood."

He nodded. "Right. I remember when your grandmother explained it to you."

He removed his hand and the wound was completely healed; even her clothes were back to normal. They turned to Kate, who was now realizing the situation she was in, and prepared themselves. Morrell stood up.

"She'd be well guarded at Eichen House."

Stiles shook his head. "She'd escape. I can't let her keep hurting my boyfriend."

"Your...who?" Kate asked, confused by the reveal. She almost seemed offended that she didn't know.

"Derek."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that," Morrell admitted.

"You and Derek? He never had a problem with women when _we_ were together."

Stiles held back the urge to set her on fire, not even knowing if it was something he could do. "Yeah, but you weren't really together, right? You were just using him to kill his family."

She shrugged. "We all have our part to play."

"Yes, and I have mine."

Morrell cleared her throat. "It's about balance, Stiles. Our job is to uphold the balance, nothing more."

He could feel that her words weren't quite true. "Maybe, but I'm not like you. I'm Kel and I know what my true purpose is."

Kate began to back herself towards the door. 

Morrell thought about it and nodded. "I guess so. Just be sure."

"I am," he affirmed.

Kate began to breathe heavier. "What are you going to do?" Stiles could actually see the fear in her eyes and facial expression but he didn't have any pity on her after her numerous crimes.

"Emissaries protect the balance of the natural world," Morrell said.

"And Kel protect those that live in it. This is my responsibility," Stiles replied.

Kate turned and started to run but it was futile. The floor beneath her became liquid and she fell into it, partially submerged. She tried to escape but it kept her captive even as the liquid returned to a solid form. Kate was trapped inside the floor, her body a shifting mass of energy that was on the verge of disintegrating. She was trapped in the moment between being a physical being and being reverted to a mass of the energy.

"So, the energy will go back to the earth?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's what happens whenever something dies."

"It's like recycling. Do I need to do anything or...?"

"Go help your dad and get back to your friends. I'll stay so she's not alone."

"What about Gerard?"

"My brother and I will take care of him later. He won't get very far in his current condition and there's been a cell at Eichen House with his name on it for over a year."

"Thanks for all your help."

She nodded at him. "My brother and I will be around. You're going to have questions and my hope is that we'll have the answers."

"All the knowledge you gave me. Is it permanent?"

"I'm not sure. It's superfluous information for you now that you know your true purpose."

"Yeah, but it could still be useful to know about all of this stuff."

"Stiles, you have time. Knowledge wasn't meant to be absorbed and passed from person to person. Our experiences are what make us who we are and the way we learn things helps us to recognize our limits and potential. Don't rush to know everything or you're going to miss out on the journey."

"You still sound like a guidance counselor."

"Some professions are easier to leave than others. Go get your dad home and check on your boyfriend."

Stiles blinked a couple of times. He didn't wait for her to tell him again.


	25. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter has arrived. We can't leave a Sterek story without some Sterek interaction. Am I right?

He was stretched out on the ground, a thin blanket the only separation between him and the ground. Even with the cloth blocking his contact, Stiles could feel a pulse of energy there. It was something he had never felt before and yet now he could feel it as easily as he breathed. He thought of it as a benefit but there was still the voice at the back of his mind wondering if his recent evolution made him a bigger target.

He stopped focusing on it when he heard approaching footsteps. "It took you long enough."

Derek sat down on the blanket next to Stiles. Their eyes met and they both smiled at each other. "I doubled back to make sure I wasn't followed. I still feel like Kate is out there somewhere."

Most of his friends didn't understand what he did to Kate Argent, let alone when, and he still wasn't quite so sure of his decision himself. He knew that Eichen House wouldn't be able to hold her indefinitely and he feared her returning out of the blue at some point, likely at a time when he and his friends were unprepared. Out of everyone, Derek was the one that seemed to be the most understanding of what Stiles did.

"She's really gone," he promised. 

"I hope so. What about Gerard?"

"Morrell and Deaton caught him trying to leave town. He knocked out a guy at a grocery store and stole his car. I guess he still has some fight in him but he's getting weaker by the day and he won't have much time left."

"A cell at Eichen House seems too good for him."

"Yeah, but Peter's there too. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them finds a way to kill the other."

Derek sighed. He glanced across the street at the high school. Students were walking outside and others were sitting in groups of three or four at the benches. "What time do you have to go back?"

"Lunch is over in twenty minutes or so. Wanna have a quickie?"

Derek laughed. "Here? We'd both get arrested."

Stiles shook his head. "No way. I saved the sheriff and one of his favorite deputies. They totally owe me."

Derek looked into his eyes and Stiles could tell he was tempted. "I wish I could but I can't. I have to get back to the loft."

Stiles blinked. "Why?"

"I have new furniture arriving."

"Like a bed?"

"Yes, a new mattress. I also got a television and DVD player. I figure you're going to want something to do when you're spending the night at my place."

Stiles winked at him. "That's sweet and all, but I really only need one thing to keep me occupied."

"I know the feeling."

Derek kissed Stiles on the lips and then stood up and stretched. Stiles felt no need to avert his eyes from the amount of flesh that was exposed when his shirt moved and Derek wasn't the type to be embarassed. "Why don't you come over later and check it out?"

"Okay. What time?"

"Just after school. I mean, unless you need to hang out with your dad."

Stiles shook his head. "No, he's already back at work. He goes in at two today but I bet you he's already there."

"He takes his job seriously. I admire that about him."

"I'll tell him you said that."

Derek scratched a spot near his elbow and shook his head. "Please don't. It will sound like a fake compliment to make him like me."

"He already likes you. He just doesn't want you and I to know that he likes you."

"Maybe. See you later."

"Bye."

Stiles stood up. He started to pick up the sheet but Derek's hands were turning him around and guiding his back against a large sycamore tree. His lips pressed against Stiles and their bodies did the same. Stiles was panting when Derek took a step back, a grin on his face.

"Just for the record, I'd totally go at it with you if we weren't across from a school."

Stiles smirked back as that fact conjured up a variety of possibilities in his head. "Good to know."

Derek reached into his pocket and he pulled something out. He pressed the item into the palm of Stiles' hand and he started walking away. Stiles looked at the object and he stared at it, confused.

"Derek, this is a key."

"I know."

"Why did you give me a key?"

"It's to the loft. I figure you should have one since you already spend so much time there."

"Woah. Really? Derek, this is huge. I mean, are you sure?"

Derek looked back at him and nodded. "I'm sure. See you in a few hours."

Stiles watched as he turned into full wolf form and then ran off out of sight. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and slid the loft key onto the ring. He stared at the key for a few minutes and then slipped them back into the pocket of his jeans as he realized he was running low on time to get to his next class. He picked up the sheet and folded it haphazardly.

The sound of returning footsteps caught his attention and he turned expecting to find Derek. Instead, he found a middle aged man with light brown hair. Stiles didn't recognize the face and he started to turn away when the man said something. "Stiles Stilinski."

He turned back to the man. "Do I know you?"

"No, but we have a lot to discuss."

"That sounds great and all but I have to get back to school. Sorry."

The man pointed a finger at Stiles and he became still. He couldn't move his arms or legs and even had difficulty moving his head. "What do you want?"

"I am like you. I realize my appearance is an inconvenience but it can't be helped. Your awakening has caught the attention of the royal family and they demand your presence."

"Well, I'm not going with you so you should let me go." He tried to use his own abilities but they also seemed to have stopped working.

The man stared at him for a long moment and then sighed. He lowered his hand and Stiles regained the ability to move his body. "I'm sorry, Stiles Stilinski. The royal family has requested an audence and they are not to be ignored."

Stiles started to back away but he didn't get far. A sphere of energy was propelled from the man's palm and it hit Stiles in the chest, knocking him backwards a few feet. The man walked over to his unconscious body and he kneeled down, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Forgive me." 

They vanished from that spot leaving only a poorly folded sheet as evidence of their having been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it comes to an end. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You may have guessed by the last chapter that I'm working up a sequel/turning this into a series. Make sure to subscribe to me to get an alert when that is released. I'm going to wait until I have about 10 chapters before I start uploading so that the wait between uploads will be lower.
> 
> Until next time, readers.
> 
> PS: Derek gave Stiles a key to the loft. Is that a big step or what? Of course, I go and cause problems for Stiles before he even has a chance to use it. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Malia is in the story. Whether you love her or hate her, I felt her integral to how the story needed to develop, especially since everyone seemed to suddenly trust her almost instantly. She won't be a main character so I urge you to keep reading despite her presence.


End file.
